A New Generation, a New Prophacy, New Heroes
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: What happens when the next generation's prophacy involves Alice and Hatter's son? When 19-year-old Alex accidentally falls in Wonderland with her friends, will saving them, and fighting romance problems along the way become consequences? Final chapter up!
1. Curosity Killed the Cat

**Hey peeps! So once upon a time, a girl named Logan was on Fan Fiction and saw an add for Alice on Syfy. She clicked on the link and fell into the trap. She watched the previews and wanted to see it, but one problamo, SHE DOESN'T HAVE CABLE!! Plus, her mother would not want her watching it. So the night it premiered, she watched it on You-tube and got hooked. This is how I got an idea for this story. Sorry if it sucks. Its one of my firsts!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue:

The alarms were sounding. So loud were they, and sounded as if someone was shouting for help.

"Alice, we've got to get out of here. NOW!!!!!" Alice agreed as she picked up her 5 year old child and ran out of the room with her spouse. Running away from the blaring alarms, the sirens, the screaming, and hopefully, forever. They ran out of their apartment and into the ally way. The sound of bullets being aimed at them made them go faster.

"Hatter," started Alice,"what are we going to do with him? The whole world wants him now that they know who he is!" The family rounded a corner and Hatter pulled Alice into an old abandoned building. Just in time too.

"Where did they go?" asked a voice.

"Not here that's for sure," said another.

"Let's check the next block," and the two men ran off.

"That was close," said Alice as the family went deeper into the building. It seemed strangely familiar to Alice. "Hatter," she said, "Where are we going?"

There was a pause. "I think there is only one place to put him Alice that will ensure his safety from Caterpillar's prophecy." Alice knew exactly what he meant.

"No! Hatter, I am not sending him there. We might not ever get him back!"

Hatter stooped and looked Alice in the eye. "When was the last time you couldn't trust me?" Alice did not reply. "Exactly," he said. "When its safe I promise, we'll bring him back once this hullabaloo with this prophecy is over."

Tears were forming in Alice's eyes. She knew it was the only way, but it was probably the hardest way.

"Hey," said Hatter, "it'll be alright. Come on, this is the floor.

The two of the traveled through the maze of a floor. It had to be hard, otherwise, little children who wonder in to find their soccer ball would accidental find the looking-glass and land in Wonderland. It took a while but they finally got to the looking glass.

"Ready? asked Hatter. Alice nodded and they jumped into the watery like looking glass. As they went through, Hatter hoped that his plan would work for his five-year old son. Hoping the prophecy won't happen until he is much older. Perhaps, never.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------15 years later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alex's POV**  
_I dive in. The water is cool against my warm, sweaty skin. I'm nervous. It all depends on me. I try to stay under as long as I can, but it is hard. My oxygen level is low. I need to come up, but I can't. Just a few more seconds.........*gasp* I gasp for breath as I rise above the surface. I'm a head by a few good feet. I know I need to move it. I can see the finish, its right there. I hear my friend say, "You have to make it in two seconds. You can do it!" I rush as fast as I can. I'm still a head. The red line shows. I'm so close. I give it my all. Just a bit more.....almost........YES!!!_

I get out of the water as my team comes to greet me. I did it. I now hold the state record in swimming freestyle! Boy does it feel good to get that off my chest. It's done. Over. I did it. I, Alex Huston, did it. I walk over to my mother. She hugs me. She still gets wet, but doesn't care. She is proud of me, and that is all that matters.

**One month later-Normal POV**  
It was about 2:00 p.m. in the real world, and Alex just got back from her karate class. After the swimming win, she decided to do more karate, for she stopped when her swimming training got intense. She was on the second level of green belt (I don't take karate) and one of the best in the class. She was really mad right now because of her karate teacher, Mrs. Hatter, calling her "Alice" again instead of "Alex." It's a common mistake many people made with her name. Not that much different but it still pissed her.

Alex was a normal girl in the city of New York, except for the fact she is well-known for her swimming record. She was average height, a little skinny, and not that tan. She had thin, yet smooth light brown hair that went to her upper/mid back and side bangs. She had piercing, jade green eyes. She never dressed preppy, heck, she wouldn't be caught dead in a store like "Justice" in her young years. She had her own, unique style. She wore what she felt like, which changed often.

Tonight for Alex was going to be interesting. She and her best friend Kate were going to a movie together. They were going to see a movie on their favorite book, Alice in Wonderland. Alex has always had a special place for that story. The weird part, Kate was bringing her boyfriend, Patrick. The even weirder part was that Kate and Patrick hooked up Alex with Patrick's best friend, Wilson.

"You hooked me with this guy who I don't know!!!" she asked Kate when she was told the news.

'Well, I just didn't want you to feel left out," Kate said.

"Well what about bringing Patrick in the first place?! Did you possibly think that I was hoping for a non-romantic era night with my best friend and her boy friend?"

"Its just that. I really like him, and he and Wilson wanted to see the movie too!"

Alex shook her head as she went to her room to get dressed. She put on her black leggings, red and green plaid skirt, blue polo shirt and chestnut uggs. Not her most wanted pick most days, but still, she felt like she should wear it. She brushed out her hair, grabbed a bit from the front, twisted it, and pined it with a hair-clip. She did that with both sides so her bangs would show. She put on a little mascara and eyeliner, grabbed her money, and went to Kate's house.

* * *

"Your late," said Kate when Alex got there. Kate was wearing a pale blue dress and black leggings. This really complemented her pale skin and dark brown hair.

"I'm not late," said Alex, "your just early."

"Oh shut up," said Kate. "We're going to be late anyways. I hope Patrick and Wilson have the tickets."

"We can only hope."

* * *

"SO your two finally decided to come," said Patrick when he spotted the girls come into the theatre.

"Sorry Pat," said Kate. "Somebody was a little late getting ready."

"OK, lets just get this over with," said Alex as she sat on a bench. "Where's my "date?"

"In the bathroom," said Patrick. "We'll.....go get seats," he said pulling Kate with him.

"Probably just an excuse for a make-out session," said a male voice with a slight British accent. Alex turned around to see a very handsome guy. He was tall, thin, but no too thin, had shaggy jet black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He had olive skin a a few freckles. He had on a nice pair of pants and a collared short-sleeved shirt.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Wilson, and you must be Alex my 'date.'"

"Yeah," Alex replied. "We're you forced into this too?"

"Yes," he replied, "but, I'm not regretting it anymore." Alex tried to hide her emotions but she could feel herself blush. "Shall we go into the theatre?"

"Sure," she said as she took his offered arm.

In the movie theatre, Wilson was right about the "excuse." Kate and Patrick were no where to be seen. So Alex and Wilson went to the very back and took two seats by the isle. A few minutes later, the advertisements started playing. The last one started playing and still no sign of Kate and Patrick. She decided to text her.

_Where r u?_ she asked.

_Um...no where. Where r u?_

_In the theatre. The movie is starting!_

_Ok ok, I'll be there in a minute._

"So are they coming?" Wilson asked.

"She sais in a minute but if they were making out, then it could be a while for them to clean up."

"Have you see them do it?"

"Yes, funny story. I was walking to her apartment because we were going to watch some movies for her birthday. I walk up to the door and it is opened. I go inside, and I hear this weird sound. I follow it to the living room, and on the couch I see her making out with this guy I have never seen before. Let's just say, if I didn't stop them, I would be visiting Kate in the hospital soon."

Wilson chuckled softly. "What it feels like to be in love," he whispered.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Alex.

"No, but I might be falling," he said staring at Alex. She immediately felt warm and relaxed. Little did they know the movie started. When they did figure out, they both faced forward, not acting like they just were staring dreamily into each others eyes.

The movie, so far was good and Alex had been able to bare it out, so far. She was just worried about the tea-party scene. Too many memories that pained her to remember. In the movie, Alice had just talked to the Cheshire Cat and was walking to the Mad Hatter's house. "It's ok," she thought, "I can do this." Wilson must have felt something too because he put her hand in his. The scene changed to the Mad Hatter's house. Alice walked up. The Hatter turned. "I can't do this," she concluded. She rose from her seat and ran out of the theatre. Wilson wondering what that was all about followed her.

Alex ran into the lobby. It was empty, thankfully, as she leaned against a wall and started to cry. The painful memory entered her thoughts.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_9-year-old Alex walked out of the theatre with her father and older brother. They just saw the newest version of Alice in Wonderland, their favorite book. Alex had the best of time. _

_"That is the best one yet!" said her older brother Marc, who was 11 at the time. _

_"Oh yes that was," said Alex as her father lift her up on his shoulders. "I liked the Mad Hatter the best."_

_"So did I," said Marc._

_"Ditto,"said her dad. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked in his very well-done Hatter vioice. _

_"CLEAN CUP!" exvlaimed Marc in a really good March Hare voice._

_"This whole place is mad!" said Alex doing her best Alice accent. _

_As the three walked the streets of New York City, they started re acting the Tea Party. _

_"You already answered that riddle!" said Alex's dad as The Mad Hatter._

_"Oh well. Lets ask Alice then," said Marc as the March Hare._

_"Ask me what?" said Alex._

_"The riddle of course?" said her dad._

_"What riddle?" asked Alex._

_"Why is a raven like a writing desk." said Marc._

_"Hmm, lets see," said Alex doing an Alice thinking pose. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_"I NEED A CLEAN CUP!" shouted Marc. _

_"Clean cup, clean cup, moving down!" said Alex's dad and he and the kids hopped down an imaginary table. _

_The next thing that happened, happened so fast, it was hard to tell how it happened. They family walked down the street, past an old building. _

_"The kids at school say that building is haunted," said Marc._

_"Marc, I highly doubt that," said Alex's dad. _

_"Why is it haunted?" asked Alex._

_"They said whoever goes close enough, gets trapped inside, and can never come out."_

_"That is right you know," said a voice from the shadows. A man stepped out. He looked tall and elderly. The family got into their fighting stances. The all took karate together. _

_"What do you want?" asked Alex's dad._

_"You children," said the man. "Is that too much to ask?"_

_"You won't get my children over my dead body."_

_The old man sighed, "Must we do this the hard way?" he asked as three more men came out of the shadows._

_All Alex remembered was helping her brother take down one guy, but then another came out and took Marc. He disappeared so fast that she could find him. She went to help her dad, but she found him being carried away also, out cold. Alex did what her gut told her. RUN!! She ran home as fast as she could. Her mother was surprised to see her coming home alone. Alex broke down into tears as she told her mom the whole story. She never saw them again._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flaskback over---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alex was on the floor crying. She didn't notice Wilson come up to her.

"Alex?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

Alex quickly tried to stop crying. "Its nothing," she said.

"You sure?" he asked, "It sure didn't seem like nothing."

"Well," she started then went into the whole story of how her brother and father were kidnapped.

"I'm so sorry," he said sounding sincere. "I'll be right back," he said then left.

Alex decided to sit on a bench. She rubbed her eyes and looked in a random direction. There, she saw something she hasn't seen in a while. It looked like the man from 10 years ago, but younger and more taller (if that was even possible.) Alex guessed he noticed that she was looking at him and ran away.

"Wait!" she said as she went after him.

**Wilson's POV**

I went to go get Alex something to make her feel better. I knew I probably wouldn't see her again so I figured it would be something that she could remember me by. When I got to where I left her. She was gone. I hear her voice a little ways and follow it. I see her run after something. I knew exactly what it was, so I ran after her. Hoping I could catch her before she made the biggest mistake of her life.

**Alex's POV**

I ran after that man for what seemed like forever. He ran out of the theatre and I could have swore I heard someone behind me. I chased him into the city. The way seemed familiar, but how? We ran by tons of buildings then he stopped at one and ran inside. I remembered this place. It was the place where I lost my brother and dad. I hesitated to go inside, but figured, if I'm ever going to get my family back, I should follow him.

I ran into the building. It was like a maze, but I heard someone walk behind me. So I acted like I was lost. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I balled my right hand into a fist. I spun around about to attack, but I found myself face to face with Wilson.

**Normal POV**

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I saw you run and I decided to come along in case you needed help."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because," Wilson started. "Kate and Patrick, they didn't plan this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have had a HUGE crush on you since our private karate class two months ago."

"That was you!!??" asked Alex.

"Yes," he said, "I just really wanted to see you again!"

Alex suddenly felt happy. Someone had been crushing on her. Weird, but nice.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Wilson as he tried to pull her out of the building.

"No wait Wilson," she said. Wilson turned to face her. "This is where I lost my brother and dad. I want to find them."

"Alex, that is not a good idea," her said. "I'm not letting you do it!" Then he collapsed. Alex shrieked.

"Wilson. WILSON!" she said as she tried to shake him awake.

"Its ok," said a voice from the shadows. It sounded familiar. "He'll be fine, but you. You might want to leave. NOW!!"

Alex nodded and ran toward the exit, but then stopped. "I'm not losing another," she thought and quietly ran into the maze of a building after the man.

She chased him for what seemed like forever. Left and right, up and down stairs, and even through walls. After a long while of this, she followed him to an open room. She hid behind a wall so she wouldn't get caught. She saw the man took Wilson into the room and up to a looking glass. "Weird," she thought. "It looks like the one they described in "Through the Looking Glass." She saw the man pick up Wilson and jump into the Looking Glass as if it was made of air.

Alex slowly left her hiding place and walked up to the glass. She ran her hand over the cold metal frame. She touched the "glass." It felt watery and airy. Not like a normal glass. She thought she would just peak in and see if she could spot the man, but she lent too far in and fell into the glass. She went down, down, down feeling like she would never reach solid ground again. Then she hit something. She opened her eyes to see a city, but she felt dizzy. Alex tried to shake off the feeling, but it got worse and worse. She finally fell unconscious.

* * *

**That was chapter 1. Lots of questions left in the air after this chapter. What happened to Wilson? What about Kate and Patrick? Will Alex find her family? These will be answered later in the story. Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. I am still new to this. Reviews are welcomed with opened arms and a cookie to those who read. Two for those who read and REVIEW!!! ** **Tell me if I should update!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````---------------**


	2. Not Just a Kid's Story

**Hey peeps of the Alice, 2009 reading/writing world. Well, here is chapter 2. I am glad many of you liked my first chapter. Here is chapter two! I hope it will be as popular!! Again, I say I am OBSESSED with Alice! You should see my profile! I am excited about this chapter because I have been acting it out when I am home alone. It did get me a cold (because I was running outside in a short-sleeved shirt in 20 degree weather) but it was worth it. Anyways-ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alex, Wilson. Kate and Patrick. If I did, then this story would be the sequel and I would star as Alex!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Alex laid on the ground in a weird looking house. She laid unconcious for what seemed like a few minutes but really was a few good hours. When she woke up, she felt a little dizzy, probably from the ride in the Looking Glass. She knelt and rubbed her eyes. She got a good look at the room. It was a ratty old room. It looked as if a hurrican tore through it but the walls were still up. Pipes dangled from the celling and wall paper was torn terrible. She looked around and found that the door was opened right infront of her. It was off the hinges and looked pretty beat up. She reached into her pocket to grab her phone, but she couldn't find it, but she did find a note that Wilson must have slipped to her. It read...

_Dear Alex, _

_I know you may hate me because I left you, but it was for your own saftey. I know I didn't really get to express it back at the theatre, but I really do like you. Once things are sorted out, I want you to be my girlfriend. I hope to see you soon._

_Your Lover,_

_Wilson_

Alex folded the note back up and knew what her answer would be. "Yes," she whispered as she looked up again. She looked through the door and saw the man. The one who took Wilson and most-likely, her dad and brother.

"Wait!" she yelled as she chased after him. She ran straight after him, but a wall formed after he went by. She took a left and went straight, only to find another dead-end. She turned right and ran straight until she came, to yet another dead end. "What the hell is this, a trick?" she thought. She was blocked from the right also, so she ran so her left and made a U-turn. When she got to the end of that corridor, she took a right, another dead end. Then she tried to go back the way she came, but that was blocked off also. But she did notice that a stairway appeared out of nowhere. She decided to take it.

She went up the stairs and down the next set. She went through a door to find a long corridor with a door at the end. "A way out?" she thought. She ran down the long corridor and out the door. It was a way out. So she ran down the front path and into the grass.

She looked around a bit and couldn't find him. But she did see a huge bettle-type ship a ways down. It took a while to get there but she decided to go check it out. When she got there, she saw the man she followed in front and he had about 15 people with him. He pushed each one under a beam of light, into a box and onto the ship. The light seemed to make them drouzy and a green mark would form somewhere on their body. She saw Patrick go under the light, but not Kate or Wilson. She wondered why. She watched as the man went into the ship with the people and took off.

She walked over to the light, which they must have left there. She ran her hand through and didn't feel anything. She shruged and left the scene to wander the streets.

"I wonder where I am," she said as she walked on the grass through the city. It was a strange city. The buildings towered above her by hundreds of feet and the streets would be cut off and below would be what seemed like a bottomless pit. She did a lot of walking and saw almost no one. After a good hour, she saw about three men a few feet away. She slowly and quietly went up to them to eavesdrop.

"They said for free throught the back!" said a man in all black.

"And your sure about this?" asked another man in grey.

"Yes," said the man in black. "Its the best bargin yet!"

"Come on them," said a man in brown, "Let's go before word gets out." and they left like that.

Alex, because of her curosity, decided to follow. "What do they mean by "The best bargin yet?" she wondered.

She followed them through the city, to a suprisingly, small building. They didn't go through the front though. They went in between the small building and another building to the back. Alex hid behind a tree and watched them open the gate to the back thenlock it. Alex followed but jumped over the fence. She hid behind a bush as the men unlocked the back door and slipped inside. Alex waited a few minutes so she was sure that they were far enough inside so they didn't see her come after them. After a few minutes, she left the bush and walked up to the door.

When she grabbed the cold, bronze dornknob with her left hand, it hurt to touch. She quickly let go of the doorknob and looked at her left hand. From her thumb to her pinky finger, across her palm, was a green mark like the one all the people who went under the light got. She ran her right index finger over it. It felt as if it was part of her skin. She tried brushing it off, like it was dirt, but it was stuck, like a tatoo.

"I think I saw her go this way," said a voice from the side of the building. Alex quickly opened the door, ran inside, and shut the door. She hid in the corner for a bit until she knew they were gone.

"Let's try the next building," said the voice agian and they went off.

Alex sighed in relief. She slowly rose from her hiding place and walked out of the room. She entered what looked like a storage room next. It was filled with bottle with different colored liquids. Some were pink, others blue, and still others neon green. Each color had a specific lable on them. Pink was excitement, clear was clear conchience, gold was luck. It seemed as if they were emotions.

"Emotions in a bottle?" she said as she picked up a bottle of orange Lust. "Interesting, yet weird," she said putting the bottle away.

Alex wandered through the room until she came upon a staircase leading to a door in the celling. She climbed up the stairs and through the door. When she opened the door, all she could here were people shouting. She climbed out of the door and shut it behind her. When she stood up, she was facing a chalk board. She decided to go around the chald board to see what the ruckus was about.

When she rounded the chalk board, she came upon what seemed like an auction. People were shouting emotions (probably the ones she saw downstairs) and prices and a man would write them down on the chalk board. She guessed highest bidder after a certain amount of time would win the lot.

She walked around for a bit, forgetting about her mark, which was bad for her because a man just happened to see it and started to wald towards her.

She saw the same bottles of emotions she saw in the storage room and a funny looking man sleeping at his podeum. Alex then felt a hand on her shoulder. She waited a bit, then turned slowly. She came face to face with an old looking man. He looked rich and nice but still creppy.

"Come with me," he whispered and took Alex by the hand and draged her out of the room.

* * *

The man brought throught the building until they were a few yards away from a door.

"You wait here, I'll be right back," he said and went through the door. Alex just stood there, waiting for something. Then, she felt something touch her leg. She looked down and saw an old women with Valentine red hair tugging on her skirt.

"Spare some currency dear?" she asked in her cracked voice.

"Ummm, let me see what I have," Alex said as she rummaged through her skirt pocket. She pulled out a quarter and handed it to the lady. "This is all I have. Sorry"

The lady snatched it out of her hand and stared at it for a while. Then asked, "Are you an oyster?"

"What's an.....I mean.....no?"

"Well then where did you get this?" the lady asked.

"You know from that gift shop in that museaum with the....the......the.........."

"20 doller bill Alice of Legand offered Ratty?"

"Yes," said Alex. "It's very valuable. Worth a lot, but you can have it."

"You sure?" the lady asked.

"Oh yes. Trust me, I have PLENTY at home."

"Thanks," said the lady as she walked.

"Bye, see you later....phew" she said when she was gone. She turned around the see the old man right in her face.

"Dahhh!" she said when she turned around.

"I see you met the Queen of Hearts," he said.

"Uh, yes," she said. "What is this place."

"He knows, trust me, he knows!" he said walking down the hallway.

"Who's he?" Alex asked following him.

* * *

The man and Alex walked through the door and into the room. It wasn't a bad room, just different. There was grass on the floor instead of carpet. All the furnature was white. There were a lot of chairs, a couch, a glass coat-holder, book shelves (but not filled with books), a glass desk and a few windows. The room was chilly, but that might be because she was in a short-sleeved shirt. Still, the room had some comfort to it.

"Hm-hm," said the man next to her.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" a voice asked. It was a man's voice and with a British accent (like Hatter's). Alex could see the man was sitting in a chair turned so the man would not face her. She saw he was drinking a cup of tea, but it was blue!

"Umm, no thanks," said Alex. "I don't really care for blue tea."

The chair spun around and looking at her was a man, about her age, maybe a year or two older. (I'm going to describe him by naming features he has from his parents. Alex doesn't know who his parent are, yet) He looked exactly like Hatter, except he had Alice's eyes and nose.

"Yes, nor do I, but its all I got," he said looking at the cup then putting it down. The man stood up and walked towards Alex and the rich man. "So, Big Daddy here tells me your Alice of Legend, well, the second legend. Is that so?"

"Wha? I'm mean, my name isn't Alice, it's Alex with an "ex" not an "ice."" said Alex, "but it's ok, a lot of people get it messed up like my karate teacher. It's fine."

"I thought Alex was a guy's name," he said using an Alice like tone.

"Many do," said Alex, "but that is not my full name. My full name is Allison, but I wanted to be different, so yeah,"

"I see," said man.

"Umm," started Big Daddy, "before you two get into detailed conversation, can I get my prize for finding her?"

"What prize?" asked Alex. "We're you stalking me?"

The man held up a hand in silence. He rummaged through the shelves looking at the bottles, then finally picking out one with a gold liquid.

"Let's see, gold nectar," he said and Big Daddy's face literally lit up. "Fill with the experience of human luck. This particular emotion is very rare to find. They only find about 1 oyster per catch with this emotion inside them if not none. The oyester is DRAINED of everything to fill one eighth of this bottle. And now, you can be able to experiecnce, what it's like to be lucky, just , one time."

The man was literally falling for this sharade, if it was one, trying to take the bottle out of the man's hands.

"The man was so good at this," she thought, "and a little cute....wait......NO!!!" Alex mentally shook the thought out of her head and forgot about it.

"WARNING:" said the man, which made Alex snap out of her thought's. "This one is EXTREAMLY powerful so only one sip at a time and take it only after you've eaten a meal otherwise you will be in the Hospital of Dreams for sure. Got it?" Big Daddy nodded. "Good now leave." The man snatched the bottle and ran out of the room. Alex could have sworn she saw him do a bell-hop, but what does she know?

"I thought you said you only had blue tea," she said.

"Actually," said the man, "that isn't the emotion nectar I was drinking. Just blue tea. I don't believe in supporting oyster draining."

"So, you said oyster's were drained." said Alex, "What do you mean drained?"

The man hesitatied. "Do you even know what an oyster is?" he asked.

"Ummm, well, no."

"Ok, we call people from your world oysters because of the pearls that are in you."

"You mean the stuff that makes emotions," corrected Alex.

"Exactly," said the man doing one of those odd jesters Hatter would make when he said the word.

"Then what is this?" she asked showing him the mark in her palm.

"That," he said, "shows that you are an oyster. Oh, on the palm, that is going to be hard to cover."

Alex thought for a moment "Wait, our world? You mean I'm in a different world?" asked Alex.

"Yup," said the man with on goofy Hatter grin on his face.

"Then what world is this?" she asked having a guess.

"Oh, Wonderland," said the man exactly how Hatter said it to Alice.

"Wonderland?" asked Alex. The man nodded. "Wonderland," she repeated in a whisper. "That's a place in a kid's book," she said not believing how it was compared to the movie she just saw a little while ago.

"Does this look like a place in a kid's story to you?" he asked as Hatter did to Alice.

"Well, this compared to the movie I saw a few hours ago, no." she said.

"Oh really? asked the man. "What did you see?"

"The new Alice in Wonderland movie." she responded.

"Is it the one with Alice in old fashion cloths?" he asked.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Oh yes, my grandfather was part of that. Much madder, but married someone who was not mad, so my dad wasn't that mad. Then he married a less mad woman and ta-da! There's me!"

"So your grandfather was THE Mad Hatter?" asked Alex.

"Yup, then my dad, Hatter, was compainions with the earlier Alice and they saved Wonderland. Then they got married and had me! A plain old guy in a hat who runs a tea shop."

"So do you parents live here?"

"Nope."

Alex was shocked at his answer. "How come?"

"Well," he started then got into the whole story how he was the new "hero" of Wonderland and he and an oyster were going to save Wonderland from the state it was in, but some people from Wonderland didn't want that so they tried to kidnapp him and so his parents left him in Wonderland to grow up like his father undercover.

"So many girls have popped into Wonderland and just happen to save your worls?" asked Alex.

"Yup," replied the man. "Almost 200 years ago, a girl called "Alice" came from your world. My father told me that she brought down the whole house of cards, and made quite the impression on many. The about 25-28 years ago, another girl, my mum, also named "Alice" came into Wonderland through the Looking Glass. She saved Wonderland and restored its power with the help of my dad and an old White Knight who disappeared about 20 years ago. Now, another generation later, another girl comes in through the Looking Glass but the name is different. It's Allison, or Alex as she likes to be called, saying that she needs to find her friends." The man sighed. "It goes by generation I think."

"So do you think I'm the oyster who you are suppose to help?" Alex asked.

"Well you are an oyster who waas able to come into Wonderland without getting captured by the suits so, I say yes."

"Wait," said Alex, "help you? Why would I help you? I just met you!"

"Yes, but I can help you in return." he said, "Now Alex, why did you cross through the Looking Glass? It surly wasn't an accident."

"They took my friends and Wilson," she said.

"Wilson your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Sort of. He left me a note asking and I do like him."

The man sighed.

"Anyways, these suits. I followed them here, and saw the suits take them away.

The man bit his lip. "The suits took them?" he asked.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Well, I can't help you there."

"How come?" she asked.

The man hesitated, "well, you see. After my dad left Wonderland to find my mum, Jack, the new King of Wonderland married a Dutchess. They had a son who was as evil as Jack's mother. The son, Joker, killed his parents on his 20th birthday and now rules Wonderland. He had another casino built, and the oyster emotions buisness started up again about 10 years ago. So they put the oysters in the casino and use them for emotions."

"Are they ok"? asked Alex.

"Well," said the man. "They are.......alive, and moderatly happy."

"But the bug ship didn't take them all," said Alex.

"Oh really," said the man.

"No, my best friend Kate, I don't even know if she came, but Wilson, they did take him. I saw them shove him into the Looking Glass."

"Well how about that then?" said the man.

"What about that?" asked Alex.

"How about I help you find your friends, and no need to worry about the "saving the world" problem. It doesn't need fixing right now," said the man. "I'm Hatter, by the way. I was named after my father." He went over to his glass coat closet and pulled out a few things as he said, "If your going to be in Wonderland for a bit, you are going to need to go incogneito." Hatter stepped away from his closet and went over to Alex.

"Your going to want to where this," he said holding up a coat, black finger-less gloves, and a black hat. "Yes we do have the same style as you, but we don't where it without some sort of coat," he said holding up the coat. "The gloves," he said holding up the gloves, "will hide the burn and they are in style right now."

"Then what's the hat for?" Alex asked pointing to the hat.

"Oh, right, that part is for your identity. Your going as my cousin, Alex, from the country."

Alex hesitated, "Why would you help me, if I'm not going to save Wonderland with you?"

"Do I need a reason?" asked Hatter. "Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl who need help finding her friends and, by the way, looks very cold at the moment?"

Alex turned to face him. First he offers tea, a nice gesture. Then he starts courting her and telling her of the past and how she is most likely the new savior which he is suppose to help. Then he says that he'll help her find her friends and she doesn't need to save Wonderland. It was confusing and fishy.

"Oh, I see," said Hatter. "You think it sounds fishy and don't know if you should trust me!" Hatter put the cloths on the couch and started circling Alex. "Do you know why they call me Hatter?" he asked just as his father did to Alice.

"Because that was your dad's name?" replied Alex.

Hatter thought for a moment then said. "No, guess again,"

"Because you where a hat," she guessed.

Hatter had to think a bit more on this one. "Well, yes, but that's not the reason I'm telling you. It's because I'm always there to "pass the hat" when needed. I just want to help." he said pulling one of his father's smug grins.

Alex sighed and put on the coat. Hatter looked pleased with himself. The coat was the same older Hatter gave Alice to hide her mark, but it shrunk a bit so the sleeves went to her mid-forearm. She put on the hat and started to put the gloves on.

"Ok," said Hatter as he opened a door. "You are now my cousin Alex from the country. Just act as youself and if someone asks you a question you don't know the answer too, just pick the craziest answer you can think of."

"I can do that," she said as she followed Hatter out a door that lead to the side of the thousand foot-tall building.

* * *

**WOW!!! Over 3,500 words!!!! That is just amazing. So a lot of history is covered in this chapter. We learn how the oyster buisness started up again, about Hatter's past, and Wilson and Alex like each other, but Hatter, IDK!! You can decide how Hatter feels right now. It may seem I'm following the story line right now, but really, I'm not. You'll see next chapter. Chapter 3 will take longer because I had the first two and the last planned out. Now for the middle. Plus, throughout the story. I want the readers to decide who Alex ends up with. I am SSSSSSOOOOO excited!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I will not go on without reviews!!! Next chapter will be up sometime this week! Until then......see you later!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````-----------**


	3. A Dangerous Place Indeed

**Hey everyone! So here is chapter 3! This story is going to have a twist. No worries. I'm not exactly sure on how I'm going to do it but we'll see. Sorry if its crappy. Try to Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the horrible plot line, and my OCs**

* * *

Alex was trying to keep up with Hatter, but it was hard considering the fact that Hatter was doing all sorts of detours just in case they were being followed. And on top of that, Alex was worried about getting to the destination without falling off the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they quickly walked through an area of grass that was up to her knees.

"A place where we can get information," he said, still not looking back.

"And where is this place?" she asked as they came to a stop.

"That, you will have to see," he said in his mischievous voice, as he turned toward the ending road. "Follow me," he said as he slipped down onto a ladder that was off the edge. Alex stayed where she was. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"It's a little dark down there," Alex said trying to sound calm.

Hatter looked down and shrugged. "It's been worse," he said then looking back up at her. Alex's expression was full of fear. "You don't like the dark?" he asked.

"I don't fancy it no," she said still not moving.

"Alex," he said. Alex looked at him. "There is enough room for two people to go down side by side. I won't let anything happen to you. Come on."

Alex shook her head no.

"Alex," said Hatter again with nothing by care in his voice. "Please, trust me."

Alex looked at him. His expression was nothing but caring and compassion. She agreed and slowly climbed down to Hatter's side.

"You ok?" he asked.

Alex nodded but looked quite pale.

"It's ok. Just look at me."

Alex just kept her eyes closed.

"Alex," Hatter said. "Look at me."

Alex slowly opened her eyes and looked at Hatter. Even though he had chocolate brown eyes, they shown so brightly in the dark.

The two went down, down, down into the dark, Alex not taking her eyes off Hatter.

"Don't think about it Hatter," he thought. "She's got her boyfriend. When she gets home, she'll just forget all about you. That's what all your girls have done to you. Why should she be any different? Even though she IS an oyster. Hatter....."

Down, down, down, down they went for a while before they hit the actual ground. Hatter went down first then helped Alex down.

"Thanks," she said. The ground wasn't as dark as it seemed from above. There were street lamps everywhere, and store shop signs were lit too.

"Not that bad is it?" he asked as they walked the streets.

"No," said Alex. "Why are we here?"

"To gather information on escaping oysters."

"And we'll just...happen to get that on the bottom of a extremal high city?"

"Hey, what goes up must come down. Besides, it not the news on the streets, its the news in the buildings on the streets."

"And what building might that be?" Alex asked. Her question was answered when Hatter stopped in front of a dumpy looking pub.

"Grubby's," Hatter replied. "The heart of the gossip industry in the "Bottom 5" region in the city. All gossip starts here, and since this incident happened sometime this morning, the news is probably just warming up to the loving hearts and minds of the people in there."

"So how are we going to squeeze it out of them?" asked Alex.

"With this," said Hatter as he opened his jacket to reveal dozens of bottles full of emotions. "The emotions are for trading. They give us gossip, and we give them happiness in a bottle. But for the more "hard-to-get" customers, we have Honesty. A few pours in their drink and they'll spill everything we need to know."

"And if they don't give in?" asked Alex.

"Then we leave it and make them feel guilty about not being able to experience Lust or something," said Hatter who was getting impatient

"So that's your plan?"

"YES!! Now can we just go in?!" he said pulling Alex alone with him.

* * *

The meeting room was set for the Joker of Hearts. The room had a table, chairs, and a "good-cop bad-cop" light if they needed it. The suits sat in their designated areas, the guests waited in their seats on either side of the table, and the Joker's wife, Regina, sat in the left-hand seat. Suddenly, the doors open and the King of Wonderland is reveled. You do not see his face, but he is wearing red and white stripped tights, dark, blood red pants that go to his shin, and a fancy lighter red and black top.

The Joker crosses from the door over to his seat. He stands infront of his seat and speaks.

"How wonderful to see the wonderful suits today," he said in a serious, stern voice.

"Majesty," says Regina.

The Joker looks around, a stern look on his face.

"Well sit down," he said in a cold voice. The suits and he sat down.

The Joker looked some more. As he did a smile crept upon his face. In a few seconds, he was on the floor laughing. The room seemed to let out a breath in relief.

"I'm sorry," said Joker while still laughing. "I just can't keep a serious face can I?"

The Joker settled down a bit then asked the Ten of Clubs, "So, what news do we have today?"

"Well," said the Ten of Clubs, "all of which is not the best."

"Ok," said Joker. "Just spill it."

The Ten of Clubs seemed to tense a bit then said. "Well sir, the Stone of Wonderland seems to have gone.....missing."

"You mean STOLEN!" yelled the Joker in a very pissed voice.

"No, you majesty!" said the Ten of Clubs quickly. "The workers of the looking glass were fixing it and took the ring out. One of them kicked it into the sewer opening, and it floated away."

"Where do you suppose it is now?" asked Joker.

"In the "Bottom 5" region in the city. Either in the water or somewhere on land."

"Send Mad March (yes he was fixed, but with a human head) and 10 of our best tracking suits down there and find it NOW!!"

"Yes sir," said the Ten of Clubs as he bowed and returned to his place.

"Now 10 NOW!!!" screamed the Joker.

The Ten nodded and took off to find Mad March and 10 suits.

"Ok," said Joker calming down. "Whats next?"

"Well sir, we were able to catch 30 oysters today," said the Nine of Clubs.

"And the bad part?" asked Joker.

"Three escaped," Nine of Clubs replied. "And two of them were, you know."

"I see," said Joker. "Well, since Mad March is finding something more important, we'll just have to wait. If luck finds us, they will come to us. If we don't have them and Mad March is finished with his mission, then we'll have him find them. Any idea where they are now?"

Nine shook his head.

"Ok," said Joker. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"Other than the obvious," said Nine of Clubs, "no."

"That means meeting adjourned, and ice cream time for me!" (1)

* * *

Hatter and Alex walked into Grabber's. It was a dark, greasy, smelly place that had many ugly, dirty, smelly men gambling, drinking, and flirting.

"So," said Alex. "We are putting our trust in these guys."

"They know more then they look like they do Alex," said Hatter. "Now," he said turing to her. "Stay close to me, remember what I said at the Tea Shop, and DON'T take off your gloves. You never know who might pop in for a visit."

Alex nodded as Hatter lead her to the bar. He ordered two teas. REAL teas. Wonderland had made alcohol illegal and the only other option was nectar, which he didn't drink at all.

"Follow me," he said as they walked down to a polker table. The two sat down and Hatter started playing.

"Hatter!" said a voice next to them. The duo turned and saw a man with greying hair and a toothless mouth.

"Johnny!" exclaimed Hatter. "What a pleasure to see you."

Johnny looked over Hatter's shoulder at Alex.

"So, got another girl friend do you?" he asked.

"Oh no," said Hatter. "This is just my cousin Alex from the Western Suberban Industrilizational Hespianal Area,"

Johnny looked confused for a second. "So the country," he said trying to simplifying the area.

"Yeah," said Hatter. "Alex, would you mind helping me with others?" he asked slipping a few bottles of emotions into Alex's hands.

Alex smirked, hid the bottles in her coat, and walked away.

"Sorry about that," said Hatter. "Where were we?"

A few hours later, Alex met up with Hatter in the bathroom.

"So what did you get?" asked Hatter.

"All I got was one guy saw two teens walking around the city and when he asked them, they said they were sightseeing. And another said he saw a teen follow two men into the back of Hatter's Tea Shop, which was me."

Hatter thought for a second. "I got that a woman and her kid saw two teens go down the latter this morning and off toward the lake over there."

"So what do you think?" asked Alex.

"Either they are in the Forest," said Hatter, "or they are going to the casino to find you."

Alex smiled at the thought of Wilson trying to find and save her.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Hatter.

"What?" asked Alex.

"You are STILL falling for that "Wilson" act!"

"What do you mean?"

"I bet he is using you and wanted you to go into the Looking Glass after him. I bet it is all part of his sick plan."

"To do what?" asked Alex.

Hatter went silent.

"See! Now this is the first guy I've liked,"

"Well that explains SO much," interrupted Hatter in a sarcastic voice.

"and he ACTUALLY means something!"

"I bet he does now," said Hatter. "but my dad told me that he had his own girl before my mum, and he said after a while of pampering her, it turned into "What was his name again," which is probably going to happen to you."

Alex was in shock. "What are you my father or something?"

"No," started Hatter, "because I am only 20! AND so far, I've only met ONE girl in my life who I'm interested in and she turned me down!"

"Ok," said Alex thinking he was taking the statement way too literally.

"Alex," he said. "I think we have a good start, but there is only one more person here I want to talk to. He knows a LOT and if we get the right info, then we could have you and your friends out of here in a few days. So are you in?"

Alex hesitated. "Well," she started.

"Well?" asked Hatter. "Alex there is no "well". This is a dangerous place, in case you didn't notice. The Joker may seem like a nice fun guy but he can get REALLY pissed. Trust me, your going to need my help."

Alex sighed. She seemed to have no choice.

"Ok," she said and the two walked out of the bathroom.

It took a while for the duo to actually find the man they were looking for. They looked around the whole pub, and Hatter found him, in the last place they looked. The man was dumpy, yet healthy looking, had jet black hair, and cold grey eyes.

"Evening Doorknob," (2) said Hatter as he took a place next to him. Alex took one by Hatter.

"well if it isn't Hatter. I haven't seen you in a long while. My, you have grown up to look like your father. The terrible con-man. Hopefully you haven't grown up like him."

Alex saw Hatter tense when Doorknob insulted his father.

"Well, we can only hope," he choked out in a assuring voice.

"I see, I see. Say, new girlfriend eh? When did ya get this one?"

"Why do all these people saw "new girlfriend?" when they see Hatter with me?" thought Alex. "Was he really no to trust? Really a useless con-man?"

"Oh no, that's my cousin Alex from the country area. She is coming for a visit."

Doorknob stared at Hatter.

"You don't have a cousin Hatter," he said.

"And why would you say that?" asked Hatter.

"Hatter you know me. I can see. I can show people things they want to see."

"I know that," said Hatter.

"Then have you come to use me?" he asked. "To find something, or perhaps someone, for your friend over there?" Doorknob whispered the next part. "Your oyster?"

"Come on Alex, my cousin, we need to go. Grandpa Hatter has invited us over for tea and we don't want to miss out on his INCREDIBLE story for the week," said Hatter as he shoved Alex out of the pub.

"Hatter," yelled Doorknob. "HATTER!! YOU CON-MAN!!! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING BOTH SIDES ALL ALONG!!! YOU WORK A TEA SHOP AND NOW YOUR HELPING AN OYSTER!!!"

But the it wasn't heard by anyone because of the nosiness in the pub.

Alex thought about what Doorknob was saying. "Con-Man like your father? Playing on both sides." Could she trust Hatter? Well, she could this whole time. So she decided to trust him, but watch her back every once in a while.

Alex was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she and Hatter were outside the pub.

"Sorry about that," said Hatter as he and Alex walked to the outside of the city. "Didn't know he would explode like that. Luckily, I don't think anyone noticed."

"That's good," replied Alex. "So where are we going to go now?"

"Well, my dad told me stories of a crazy old knight that lives in the woods. It's our best bet, and if your friends happened to stop there, then maybe he can help us. It's a good place to start."

"Well it's better than starting no where."

"Great, now lets go!" said Hatter as the two walked out into the beach area bordering the lake.

* * *

Mad March, the Ten of Clubs, and ten other suits were in the "Bottom 5" region in the city. The suits were spread all over the region looking for the ring. Ten of Clubs and Mad March were searching in the pubs.

"Let's try this one sir," said Ten of Clubs as they walked in front of Grubby's.

Mad March looked at the pub and smiled.

"The heart of the gossip industry," he said. "Well done."

The two men went inside. Ten of Clubs almost fainted at the sight, maybe been in a coma if the smell didn't get to him. The two just decided to sit down, maybe have a drink, and eavesdrop on gossip.

"I can't believe Hatter has an oyster with him!" whispered Doorknob to himself as the Ten of Clubs and Mad March passed by.

"Hatter?" asked Mad March to Ten. "As in THE Mad Hatter who saved Wonderland with Alice the oyster last time?"

"No sir," said Ten of Clubs, "Hatter moved to the real world to live with Alice. This Hatter Doorknob is talking about is their son."

Mad March thought for a moment. "So, Hatter has betrayed the March's. Why did my grandfather HAVE to pick his father as a tea buddy?"

Ten of Clubs didn't know if he should answer or not.

"Anyways," said Mad March, "let's go, we need to find the ring."

The two men walked out of Grubby's and into the streets. There, an eager suit came running up to them.

"Mad March, Ten of Clubs," he said and sounded out of breath. "My group found it. The rock, the Stone of Wonderland in the sewers!"

"Do you have it with you?" asked Mad March.

The suit handed March the ring. It looked old and worn, and somewhat dirty from the sewer water.

"Clean it up," ordered Mad March. "When we get back to the casino. Then we will present it to the Joker."

"Yes sir," said the suit and the search party got into Scarab, and rode back to the casino.

* * *

Hatter and Alex have been walking for a few good hours. They were almost at the woods, but still had about a half hour left to go. The sun was setting and it was getting cooler. Hatter knew the needed to speed up the pace.

"You doing alright?" he asked Alex.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Well good, because if we want any shelter tonight, we need to really book it. The sun is setting and we have another good half hour."

"Alright," she said.

The duo quickened the pace but still weren't making it. Hatter knew what happened to campers in this area without a fire. Hatter guessed Alex was feeling the same way too. Must be a thing that happens often in her world also.

"Hey Hatter," said Alex.

"Alex, now is not a really good time!" he said.

"Ok then," she said. "I guess that means I'll win when I......RACE YOU TO THE FOREST!!!" and she took off, very speedy.

"Hey no fair," yelled Hatter as he ran to catch up to her.

The two ran for their lives, trying to prove that they are faster. They were laughing the whole way, feeling like they were kids again. Hatter was catching up, but knew he wasn't going to make it. So he ran up fast, then lunged at Alex, landing right on top of her. The two hit the ground, Alex on her back, and Hatter on top, facing her, inches away from her face.

To be continued.

* * *

**(1): What else would a Joker say? I know its weird but its to keep all ya alive!!!**

**(2): I have always been a "AIW" fan and in the Disney version, there is a doorknob that talks. I couldn't think of any other character they didn't use at the moment. Since in Disney's version, the doorknob shows Alice things, I figured that he would know all the stuff too. That should the "Doorknob" part. **

**MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! I am so evil. A romance cliff hanger hanging in the air. And right before X-mas!!! I am so evil! *sigh* This is so much fun. So, a lot happened. The heroic duo discovered that Kate and Wilson did escape and headed for the either the woods or the casino. We have some history, we are introduced to the villains, and the plot line is somewhat unfolded. Also, Hatter and Alex's friendship is somewhat growing. I am SO going to get you, and this cliff hanger isn't going to help. I am planning on this HUGE twist! Oh boy am I excited. So, until next time.**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````---------**


	4. Searching and Capturing

**I'm BACK!!! With the resolution of that nasty cliff hanger!!! I am sorry if i made you desperate, but that's life! **

**Random Romantasist 999-I have finally updated. Now I wish to see those friends of your you were talking about, or else, another more painful cliff hanger. **

* * *

Hatter stared into those eyes. Those deep emerald green eyes, filled with wonder and curiosity. He knew it wasn't right, but he had this feeling in his stomach that made him feel weird. It was just so powerful! He didn't know what the feeling meant. He had never felt it before, and did never taste it either. But he was enjoying it. Enjoying every minute. He didn't know what to do next. Thankfully, Alex did.

"Umm, Hatter," she says snapping Hatter out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asks, still dazed.

"Could you um, you know..."

"OH right," says Hatter as he gets off Alex. "Sorry about that."

"Oh its fine," says Alex. "Come on, we need to hurry."

Alex and Hatter walk the next 50 steps to the forest. When they get in, Hatter immediately says.

"We should probably get some wood so we can make a fire."

"Good idea," said Alex.

"We'll search for the knight in the morning, if he is still alive."

* * *

The meeting room was again set for yet, another meeting. The suits in place, Mad March and the head Clubs looking quite pleased with themselves, Regina in her seat, and The Joker in his seat staring at Mad March with him mouth hanging down to the floor.

"You found it THAT quickly?" asked the Joker in disbelief.

"Yes sir,"said Mad March. "It was a suit, it was found in the sewers. It took a bit of cleaning, but I think it looks good as new!"

"Let me see it," says Joker.

The Ten of Clubs hands the Joker the ring and the Joker has a happy smile on his face.

"Ah yes," said Joker. "Good as new."

"Do you want us to start up the Looking Glass?" asked Ten of Clubs.

"No," replied Joker.

"Ok, then I well just give the ring to the..... What?"

No," said Joker again. "I don't want to start this up again until we deal with those escapers."

"Let me guess," said Mad March. "You want me to go and find those escapers."

"Yes I do," said Joker.

"Ok I'll do it," said Mad March, "but, I get a raise and first taste of the newest emotions."

"Deal," said Joker and they shook on it.

"Come on," said Mad March to the Ten of Clubs. "Rally some suits and lets get this over with."

* * *

Hatter and Alex got a fire started easily. Now, Hatter knew they would be safe.

"So," started Alex. "We're going to find the knight, or try to. Then find Wilson?"

Hatter didn't answer immediately. He looked more hurt. "Yes and no. If we find the knight then we can try. If we don't then I doubt it."

Alex sighed in saddness. Hatter sighed in frustration.

"What do you see in him anyway!!??" he asked.

"Well, I've know him for a little while. He tried to save me. He understands me......."

"Does he, or is just lying to you!"

"Well I don't know! How should I know!!!"

"By......you need to.........you see............UGG!!" Hatter said then sat away from the fire. The two stayed in silence for a while.

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting by the fire, wondering how we were going to pull it off, Hatter and I that is. Hatter, I feel like he is my best friend, but he can get on my nerves. That would explain why I "challenged" him to a race. I felt like I could do this stuff around him. It felt right. I understand why he would leap on me. Trying to get a head. I don't blame him, I would have done the same. But when he landed on me. I looked at him, and he looked like he was in a weird trance. He looked so curious. His icy blue eyes, messy light brown hair, dimple, slight bucked front teeth, cute face.....wait.....cute? Where did that come from? He was cute, don't get me wrong. But an appearance like that must get him a bunch of girls. He probably has one right now, but then, why would he help her? Maybe he was a con-man like Doorknob said. Just playing both sides of the deck.

**Hatter's POV**

I can't believe her! Her "boyfriend" she met and fell in love with in an HOUR!!! Why does she need to be so complecated! But she was cute too. Her long flowing brown hair and emerald green eyes. Her skinny lean body and graceful appearance. The gleam she gets in her eyes when she smiles. Her smile. Oh that smile! It could brighten anyones day! Wait....what? Where did that come from?

**Normal POV**

The two were still sitting away from each other, too mad to talk, both thinking what to do next. Hatter walked up to her.

"Alex," he started. Alex turned and Hatter's insides froze. "Umm," he started.

"Stop Hatter," he thought. "Don't look like a fool."

"I'm sorry," he said. "We will find your friends and safely return you to your world."

Alex looked at him. "Still no catch?" she asked. "Nothing about trying to get me to save Wonderland?"

"You STILL don't trust me!!??" asked Hatter.

"No I do," said Alex. "I'm just making sure."

Hatter nodded and sat next to her. They started to talk about their lives and how different they were. When Alex was about to explain bowling, Hatter stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

Hatter pointed to a bush. It was rustling like something was hiding behind it. Hatter got a branch and steadily walked to it. Hatter was about to strike when......

_To be Continued_

* * *

**I am EVIL!!! First, its a short chapter. I AM TRYING TO MAKE SOME PEOPLE HAPPY BY UPDATING!!! Second, two cliffy chapters in a row!! What is wrong with me!!?? Lets just be glad this one isn't as bad as the other one. Well, that is the long anticipated chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW!!! They are needed!!! OR ELSE...I will loose interest for this story and Random Romantasist 999 will weep and kill all who did not review. Isn't that right Random Romantasist 999?? LOLZ!!! Ok, that's all for now!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````----------**


	5. Traveling and Finding

**Hey peeps! Its me! Here is chapter 5. Hopefully you will like it. The plot is forming more and the AXH relationship is getting hotter, well, sort of. I'm still taking votes of who you want Alex to end up with in the end. Hope you like it!**

* * *

A thing jumped out of the bushes. Hatter couldn't tell what it was was it got up from the shadows. It came to the fire. Its figure becoming more visible. When the figure was fully in the light, the duo saw it was the man himself. Charlie the White Knight, looking as old as ever.

The knight looked at the two of them, with his tired, old looking eyes.

"Well Mr. Hatter," he said in an old, tired yet confident sounding. "You haven't aged a day! And a new girlfriend! Good for you!" he said while laughing.

"Oh no, ," said Hatter. "I'm Hatter's son."

"His son?" asked Charlie in astonishment. "Then I suppose he married Ms. Alice-of-Legend."

"Ah, yes," replied Hatter.

Charlie paused for a moment then started bursting out laughing.

"Well then!" he exclaimed. "No need to call me Mr. Knight. You can call me Charlie. How may I be of an assistance?"

* * *

Mad March, the suits, and Ten of Clubs were in the city looking for the escapees.

"Sir, are you sure they are still in the city?" asked Ten of Clubs to Mad March.

"No I'm not. But its worth a try."

"Well, lets check the Tea Shop first. Maybe Hatter will have some news for us. We all know how avid he is with the gossip around this area."

The hunting party went to the Tea Shop through the front way. There they saw the usual. Doormouse sleeping at his podium, a man writing down the bets on a chalk board, and a bunch of people yelling bids on emotions. The group walked up to Doormouse, who was still sleeping.

"How he sleeps through this I will never understand," muttered Ten of Clubs under his breath.

"Doormouse," said Mad March, he still slept. "DOORMOUSE!!!!" yelled Mad March as loud as he could. Doormouse jerked awake and looked up at the others.

"Mr. March," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," started Mad March. "I was wondering if Hatter was around. I need to ask him something."

"No I'm afraid he left to visit his cousin earlier today."

There was a pause.

"Do he say where he was going?" asked Mad March, getting an idea of what was going on.

"Nope, he just asked me to take care of the store for him while he was gone."

"Thank you Doormouse," said Mad March as he signaled for the others to leave.

"But sir," said Ten of Clubs. "Where will we search now?"

"Tugly Woods," said Mad March. "I think I have a feeling which cousin he is visiting."

* * *

Charlie, Alex, and Hatter were walking in the woods as Charlie chanted on how cool Hatter's parents were.

"And then there was the time your father and I......." started Charlie as Hatter and Alex groaned.

Charlie had already explained his reasons for living this long. Supposedly, once Jack was killed, Charlie fled to the woods where he "died" for a few years then came to life again. That still made him pretty old. Charlie still believed in his superstitions and had his odd moments, but he still was lovable.

"Now," said Charlie as he stopped the hike. "I will be right back. Do not move either of you."

Once Charlie was out of earshot, Hatter said.

"Ok, lets ditch him while we can."

"No," said Alex as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why?" asked Hatter.

"We need him to help find Wilson."

Hatter looked at her.

"And Kate," she finished.

"Listen Alex," said Hatter. "We can't risk it. This place is getting dangerous. I need to send you back while I can. We need to go now."

"No Hatter, I staying until we find them."

"Alex, Lets go NOW!!" Hatter yelled. His yell echoed throughout the area.

There was a faint stomping sound from a distance. Hatter held up a finger in silence. The stomping came closer and closer and closer until from out of the bushes came a Jabberwock.

"Alex," whispered Hatter. "Run," he said and took off, but Alex stayed in place, filled with fear. Hatter didn't notice though until he was a good distance away.

"Oh god," he said as he turned around and ran back to Alex.

When he got there, the Jabberwock was chasing Alex around the area. She tripped and was cornered by the creature. Hatter ran up to where she was and gave the Jabberwock his right arm punch that he inherited from his father. The Jabberwock stepped back a bit from the hit and was trying to shake it off. Hatter pulled Alex up and the charged for the Jabberwock. Alex using her karate moves and Hatter punching the creature. After a lot of punching and kicking, the Jabberwock fell. Alex and Hatter stopped and tried to catch their breath.

"So," started Hatter. "Do you trust me now?"

There was a pause.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "I just saved you from being eaten by a Jabberwock, and what do you have to say for it?"

"That was a Jabberwock?"

Hatter looked like his was ready to explode.

"AND, thank you Hatter."

Hatter relaxed a bit.

"So," he started. "How about we wait for Charlie."

Alex smiled.

"Thanks, Hatter," she said.

This made Hatter smile.

* * *

The Scarab landed just outside Tugly Forest. Mad March, The Ten of Clubs, and about 10 suits walked out of Scarab and stopped in front of the forest.

"This is the place," said Mad March.

"Who will we find here sir?" asked Ten of Clubs.

"That I don't know," Mad March replied. "At least one though. Lets go," and the team headed into the forest.

* * *

Hatter and Alex were watching Charlie "act" out how he found a piece of Jabberwock meat. Alex found it quite amusing. When he was done, the three started walking again.

"So where are we going Charlie?" asked Hatter.

"We will stop at my kingdom first, then we shall find your friends," Charlie replied.

Charlie strutted in front of Alex and Hatter singing, "Hey nonnie nonnie, hey nonnie nonnie!"

Hatter was shaking his head and whispered to Alex, "He's as mad as a box of frogs."

Alex laughed.

"True," she whispered back.

When the trio got to a bunch of branches and leaves, Charlie stopped them.

"Whats going on Charlie?" asked Hatter wondering why they were stopping.

"We are here!" Charlie replied triumphantly.

There was a pause.

"This is a bunch of bushes," said Hatter.

"Ah yes," replied Charlie, "but what is behind them, is more important," he said while moving aside layers of green. Behind them, was a huge pile of the kingdom's ruins.

"Wow," whispered Hatter as they made there way to the area.

* * *

Mad March, the suits, of Ten of Clubs were investigating the forest. They walked for a while, then Mad March lead them to an opening. There the group saw a knocked-out Jabberwock. The groups started searching the area.

"Where do you think they are sir?" asked Ten of Clubs.

"I don't know," replied Mad March. "They could be anywhere. I lost there trail."

There was a pause.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Search the area," said Mad March. "Starting that way."

Ten of Clubs directed the suits to the east, away from the knight's kingdom, for now at least.

* * *

Charlie had a fire going. The plan was to spend the night at the camp, then get a fresh start in the morning. Charlie had already fallen asleep in his hammock. Hatter and Alex were sitting by the fire, trying to warm up.

"So do you still think he is our best try?" asked Hatter.

"We can only try," said Alex as she laid down on her back. She smiled as she viewed the stars.

"You like the stars?" asked Hatter.

Alex nodded.

"I see, do you know where the Mad Rabbit constellation is?"

"No," said Alex, "is there one?"

"Only in Wonderland."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Well.....I.....don't....really know. Anyways, if you look at the big dipper, you go west and see a huge shinny star. See it?"

"Yes."

"Well that star is the tip of the right ear. Do you see the rest of the constellation?"

Alex looked hard for a moment, then saw the constellation.

"I see it," she said.

"Brilliant," said Hatter.

The talked the night away, enjoying ever minute of it. Especially Hatter. About an hour later, Alex had fallen asleep. Hatter decided it was probably time to turn in also. He turned over, then got a better idea. Hatter turned so that Alex's back was facing his front. He pulled Alex close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He fell asleep right away, dreaming a pleasent dream.

* * *

The three were still sleeping while the sun was still up. Alex woke up first and saw the position she was in. She blushed because she was embarrassed. She wiggled her way out of Hatter's embrace without waking him up. She slowly made her way to a rocky terrain and sat down, watching the sun rise.

Hatter awoke an hour after Alex did. He immediately noticed two things. 1) Charlie sings in his sleep. 2) Alex wasn't at the camp sight. Hatter jumped up frantically, looking for Alex. Afraid that Mad March and the suits found her last night and took her without him knowing. After he tore the whole ruin area apart and still couldn't find her, he started looking around the kingdom. After a bit a searching, he found her on a rocky terrain, watching the sunrise. Hatter let out a sigh of relief as he walked up to Alex.

* * *

Charlie was sound asleep. Then, he heard a crowing sound a little ways off. He jolted out of bed and quickly got on his cloths (the stuff under the horrible armor.) He looked over at the crowing bird and tensed.

"Oh no," he said. "The west wall. The barriers been broken," then he scrambled to defend himself with a plunger.

* * *

"Alex, you ok?" asked Hatter while sitting next to her.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just getting ready to face more forest."

"I see," said Hatter.

Silence

"Well," said Hatter. "We better go check on Charlie to make sure he doesn't "magically" get himself tied up."

Alex laughed at this.

The two made their way back to camp and couldn't find Charlie.

"Charlie?" asked Alex as she and Hatter searched the kingdom.

"Charlie?" called Hatter. They heard a muffled yell in reply.

Hatter and Alex looked at each other, then broke into a run. They followed the muffled yells until they found Charlie tied up in the throne room.

"Wow," said Hatter as the two went to Charlie. "I guess he can "magically" tie himself up."

"That wasn't by magic," said a familiar voice to Alex. The person came up to her ear and whispered, "Hello Alex, fancy seeing you here."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! The question is. Is it her friends, or family? Man what a cliffy. Three in a row. That is a personal record. New chapter should be up by Wednesday or Thursday. Depends on when I start it. Hopefully you all are satisfied!! I am still taking votes. Hatter or someone else for Alex. They will be counted until I say the aren't. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need them. Two a chapter doesn't cut out for me!! Thankies!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````-----------**


	6. Keeping Friends Close yet Enemies Closer

**Hey peeps. This is the conclusion to the cliffy on chapter 5. I hope a few people will review. I love those things and practically live on those things. The story is at a point now of which I will not tell you. HINT: Its either the middle or the end. So, here is chapter 6. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice. Lucky SyFy does. If I did, then I would make a sequel and play a character. But dreams don't really come true do they??!!!**

* * *

Wow," said Hatter as the two went to Charlie. "I guess he can "magically" tie himself up."

"That wasn't by magic," said a familiar voice to Alex. The person came up to her ear and whispered, "Hello Alex, fancy seeing you here."

Alex's heart stopped. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't him. It wasn't, couldn't. It was impossible. Alex slowly turned around to find herself face to face with........

"Wilson!" she exclaimed and ran to him. He smiled at her, with opened arms.

"And," he said stepping aside.

"Kate!" she said hugging her.

The girls were interrupted by Charlie saying.

"I know what you are thinking. How could anyone sneak up on me?"

* * *

This time, Hatter's heart stopped. He watched as she ran to his arms, like a bird to a worm. He couldn't breathe.

Hatter dropped his head and started to think as Alex talked to her friends.

"How could she," he thought. "Is this "Wilson" a good guy?"

Hatter saw the way Wilson looked at her and got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it? Not lust or passion. He found it familiar, not from tea, but from earlier relationships. Then he saw the three walk toward him.

"Oh great!" he mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Alice started talking to her friends. It turns out that they saw the forest and decided to hide there. Last night, they saw a light in the woods and followed it. They found their campsite in the morning and saw a knight walking back and forth with a plunger. They tied up the knight, hid in the bushes, and saw Alex and Hatter come back.

"Who is that man?" asked Wilson.

"That's Hatter," replied Alex.

"Wow," said Kate. "He is really cute"

Alex got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach when Kate said that.

"Well I can introduce you....." started Alex.

"OKAY!!!"exclaimed Kate.

Alex lead the two to Hatter. She saw him sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. She felt bad.

"Umm, Hatter," she said Hatter's head immediately shot up.

"This is Kate and Wilson. Guys, this is Hatter."

"EEEEIIII!!!!" said Kate.

"So," said Wilson who started circling Hatter. "You've been protecting my Alex?"

"Yeah," said Hatter. "You got a problem with that?"

"Actually I do," said Wilson. "In case you didn't know, she's my girlfriend."

Alex flinched.

"and I don't really feel comfortable with you around her."

"Wait," said Alex, "I never agreed to by your girlfriend."

Wilson went silent.

"Well," said Kate, "If your available," she said referring to Hatter. "I'll take you."

Hatter did a fake, painful smile then turned his attention back to Alex and Wilson.

"Come on Alex," said Wilson. "Let's get home."

"Wait," said Hatter. "She still needs to save Wonderland."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

Hatter went silent. Alex looked hurt.

"I thought you said you would take me home once we found my friends, you would take us home. No catches."

"Well, umm."

"WELL WHAT!!??"

"I thought you would change your mind," said Hatter quickly.

Alex fell silent.

"I thought that if you spent enough time here and see what the Joker is doing to us, then you would change your mind."

Alex still didn't answer.

"Well then Hatter," said Wilson. "She's found her friends, now take us all home."

Hatter sighed. "I can't go back on my word," he said. "Come on,"

Alex and Kate took the lead as Wilson pulled Hatter aside.

"So I guess you are like your father," said Wilson, then winking and smirking.

Hatter looked at him confused, then followed.

What they didn't realize was that Charlie was still tied up.

* * *

Then of Clubs, Mad March, and the suits fell out of the woods. When they found the Jabberwock, it woke up and chased them out of the other end of the woods.

"Sir," said Ten of Clubs, "What are we going to do now?"

"The only thing we can do," said Mad March. "Go back into the woods."

"But sir," started Ten of Clubs.

"If we go back to the casino, then the Joker will have our heads for sure. And," then Mad March stopped. He felt a part in his neck beep.

"Joker was smart," thought Ten of Clubs. "Gave him a tracking device when he was being revived."

"I found them," announced Mad March. The suits looked at him.

"Where sir?" asked a suit.

"Outside the other end of the woods. All three of them and a native. They are heading for the city."

"How are we going to find them?" asked Ten of Clubs.

"We should travel along the beach shore," replied Mad March. "That way, we won't run into any more Jabberwocks."

"Yes sir," said Ten of Clubs then signaled the suits to the direction there would travel in.

* * *

Alex, Hatter, Kate, and Wilson reached the end of the forest. They walked up by the shore line then Alex asked,

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Wait right here," said Wilson as he went down a little ways. He moved around some branches and reveled a boat.

"Wow," said Alex, "you thought of everything!"

"Oh yes, what's next? You brought the Looking Glass with you also?" asked Hatter sarcastically.

Alex hit him and Kate giggled.

"Shut up," whispered Alex to Hatter, then walked away.

Hatter put his hands on his head and threw it back.

"Why the hell must I be so stupid?" he thought.

"Come on," said Wilson as he climbed into the boat.

"Where did you get it?" asked Alex.

"I found it when we were in the city. I used it to get to the woods quicker."

"So that's where my boat went," Hatter whispered.

Kate giggled at this statement. Hatter rolled his eyes.

"And, off we go," said Wilson as he started the boat and glided away.

* * *

Further ways down, Mad March pointed out something to the suits.

"There," he said, "they are heading back to the city via boat."

"Hurry, to the Scarab!" yelled Ten of Clubs as the suits and Mad March ran as fast as they could to the Scarab.

* * *

The group got out of the boat and walked into the city.

"Kate can I talk to you?" asked Wilson.

Kate nodded and followed Wilson into the alleyway. Once they were out of earshot, Hatter said.

"I have no idea what you see in him."

"Well, I don't know what you see in Kate," replied Alex.

"I don't like her," said Hatter. "Did you not see me roll my eyes at her and try to get away from her whenever possible?"

"Well he isn't bad!"

"Oh of course," said Hatter. "I bet that he wanted your best friend so he could snog her!"

"How would you know?" she asked. "You just met him!"

"Arguing are we?" asked Wilson as he and Kate came out of the ally.

There was a pause.

"Come on," said Wilson, "we need to get to the Looking Glass before we are found."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Hatter sarcastically as he passed Wilson.

Wilson sneered.

The group walked all over the city. It turns out the Looking Glass is way farther than is seems. Heck, its on the other side of the city, period. The group did pass by Hatter's Tea Shop.

"I'll be right back guys," he said. I need to get something."

When Hatter left, Kate said, "OOO!!! Maybe it's for me!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "What the hell has happened to her?" she thought. "Maybe the air has gotten to her."

When Hatter came out, he held a parcel that was wrapped.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

They got to the building with the Looking Glass in a few minutes. When they walked in, the room was dark. The group could see the Looking Glass's light from one end. They walked towards it, but Wilson stopped them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go now Alex," he said.

"What do you mean?" Alex replied.

"What I mean is, I can't let you go."

"Why can't she go Wilson?" asked Hatter.

"Because," he said. "She's a trespassers," and out of the shadows came a bunch of suits, Ten of Clubs, and Mad March.

"Hello Hatter," said Mad March.

"Okay, what's going on Wilson?" asked Alex.

"That my dear you will never know," said Mad March as he pulled out a knife. "Twinkle Twinkle, little.....

"Wait sir," said Ten of Clubs. "The girl needs to know what is happening. Wilson you can start."

Wilson looked at Alex and said, "Alex, I am not who you think I am."

"Well that's makes sense," she said. "You want me dead right now."

"No, I mean. I not from your world. I'm from Wonderland."

"And so am I," said Kate stepping by Wilson.

"We are siblings," said Wilson. "Our father is the Joker."

Both Hatter and Alex were surprised.

"Then why did you come to my world?"asked Alex.

"Because, father let me and said it would be good before I become King. He let Kate come along also."

"So our relationship," said Alex close to tears, "was a lie?"

"Of course it was," said Wilson but not sounding like it was true.

Alex hung her head, in sadness, trying not to cry. Hatter went up to her and hugged her.

"It's okay," whispered Hatter when the broke the hug.

"So now," started Wilson. "Because you were able to come to Wonderland and not be captured, this makes you the girl in the prophecy. And we can't let anyone ruin this economy we already stared! So, Alex, I'm afraid we will have to take you into the casino." Then Wilson motioned for the suits to take Alex.

"NO!!" screamed Hatter as he punched a few to the ground. Alex followed the signal. They punch about half the suits, then Wilson signaled them to stop.

"Two to 9? I'll let you guys give up whenever," said Wilson.

"Over my dead body," said Hatter. Alex nodded in agreement.

"So, we want to add a little action to this," said Wilson as he pulled out a gun. "Last chance."

Neither Alex nor Hatter moved.

"Suit yourself," he said as he aimed his gun at Hatter. He pulled the trigger and Hatter closed his eyes ready to feel the pain, but he didn't. He looked down to see Alex, lying on the floor. Wilson's mouth dropped also.

"No," said Hatter as he bent down to Alex. "NO!!" he screamed, and took out the rest of the suits. All that was left was Mad March, Ten of Clubs, and the siblings. Wilson looked like he was going to kill himself, Kate was staring dreamily at Hatter, Mad March was looking at Hatter, and Ten of Clubs was cowering behind a chair.

"Honestly Hatter," said Mad March. "I thought you were on our side." Mad March shook his head. "Just like your father."

Hatter couldn't take it. He ran at full speed at Mad March and was about to attack when Mad March stabbed him in the arm with his knife. Hatter fell to the ground.

"Retreat to the casino," said Mad March and they all left. Now, only Alex and Hatter were in the building.

"Alex," said Hatter who was very close to tears, not caring how bad his arm hurt. "Alex?" Alex didn't move. Hatter tried hard to fight back tears. "Alex," he choked out. A little movement but not too noticeable. Hatter took out the parcel from his pocket and went outside. He hid the parcel under a very big bush. He sighed then walked back into the building. When he walked back, he saw Alex trying to sit up. Wait...she's alive?! Hatter ran to her and stopped in front of her.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Alex looked up and smiled.

"Told you I would always be there," he said and helped Alex to her feet. "What happened?" he asked.

"I jumped in front of you with a piece of metal that reflect the bullet to hit one of the suits."

"The why in the hell did you scare me like that? I thought you were dead!!"

"I know," said Alex. "I did that so the others would think that I was killed, and to make Wilson freak."

"Well, it worked," said Hatter. "You should have seen his face."

Alex's smile dropped after that statement. Hatter noticed.

"He still cares about you," he said.

Alex sighed. "Maybe," she said.

Hatter and Alex walked out of the building.

"So now what?" asked Hatter.

"I have an idea," said Alex.

Hatter turned to her.

"Let's save Wonderland."

Hatter smiled. "I agree," he said. "Now we just need to find Charlie and.....wait,"

They both froze.

"We forgot to untie Charlie!" said Hatter.

"Let's go," said Alex as they ran to the other end of the city, where hopefully, they would find the boat."

* * *

At the casino, the Joker was scolding his children.

"I give you ONE simple mission. Bring the Legend girl to me, and what do you do? Mess that up!" The Joker sighed as he sat in his chair. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Father," said Wilson. "I didn't finish telling you the story. I *gulped* killed Alex."

"You did WHAT!!!" yelled the Joker. "I told you to bring her to me ALIVE!"

"Well think of it this way," said Wilson. "She is out of the way, and we can stop worrying about the prophecy."

"But what if it wasn't her!" said Joker.

There was a pause.

"I see, you didn't think of that. Well, I'm done with you. Go to your rooms."

Wilson walked into his room and sighed.

"What have I done?" he asked. "I killed her! There is a reason I aimed it at Hatter. Now she is dead, but if she did survive, she probably thinks I'm a pchyco freak with a gun." Wilson sighed as he sat on his bed. "What will he say?" he asked himself. Wilson sat like that for a while, then decided what he had to do. He ran to Kate's room.

"What is is Wilson?" asked Kate as Wilson walked into her room.

"I'm leaving," said Wilson.

"Then I'm going with you," replied Kate.

Wilson hesitated, then agreed. "Okay," he said. "but I need to find Caterpillar. The resistance needs us, now."

"Fine," said Kate. "But do I still get to see Hatter?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Then I'm in."

The siblings put on their resistance cloths and snuck out of the casino.

"Where should we go first?" asked Kate.

"The city," replied Wilson. "We can ask Hatter, though he probably isn't in the right mood to see me right now."

"It is a start."

"Come on," said Wilson and they were off.

* * *

Luckily, Hatter and Alex were able to find the boat and they easily traveled back to the forest. They got out of the boat and hid it well. Then started walking to Charlie's Kingdom. It took a while, but they finally made it. When they got there, they saw Charlie roasting a type of meat on the fire.

"Charlie!" said Alex as she ran up to him.

"Alex!" he said and hugged her. "I thought you were going to leave me!"

"That would be hard," she said. "How did you untie yourself."

"Oh, lets just say I have friends in high places," he said while facing the heavens.

"Or you used that pocket knife on you pocket," said Hatter pointing to the knife.

"Yes," said Charlie. "You guys came just in time. Dinner is almost done."

Hatter and Alex noticed the meat and passed it up.

After dinner, it was pretty dark out so everyone decided to turn in. Hatter had a hard time falling asleep. He noticed a figure move, but ignored it as sleep took over him. A few hours later, Hatter woke up from a nightmare. He looked over to where Alex's was sleeping and she wasn't there.

"No," he whispered. "Not again," and he sprang up and walked to her favorite spot, the rocky terrain.

Luckily, he found her there she was laying down, looking at the stars.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Hatter and she jerked around.

"No," she said.

Hatter went to sit down next to her. They stayed silent for a while, then Alex broke it.

"Why did you stay?" asked Alex.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Why did you stay, once I got "shot?" Why didn't you leave to let them have me?"

"I couldn't leave you," said Hatter.

Alex looked at him.

"I mean.....since you are Alex-of-Legend. I mean, we all need you. Regular folk, the resistance."

"Right," said Alex sounding disappointed, "because I'm suppose to save Wonderland."

"Hey," said Hatter. "You won't be alone. You've got Charlie...."

Alex chuckled.

"....and me."

Alex smiled as she looked into Hatter's eyes.

"Thank you," she said, got up and left.

Hatter mentally hit himself.

* * *

**Well, that is chapter 6. I hope you liked it! This was probably my favorite chapter so far. We have a little romance, drama, action, suspense, and denial. The whole nine-yards, or the whole five-yards. I really thought I did a good job. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know what YOU think!!! I just need people to read this. This chapter was going to be different, but I had more fun writing it this way. Next chapter will be up sometime before next Monday. I am having complaints about not updating my other stories, so it could be later. The latest would be a week, but still check back!!!!**

**Signed,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````---------**


	7. Prophacys Revealed

**Ok, so here is chapter 7. Hopefully all will like! I know I'm late. My other story for the Total Drama series was getting off well and I needed to update like twice a day to keep others happy. *sigh* It's hard being me! Please R&R!!! Thankies!!**

* * *

The group woke up to the sun shinning in their faces.

"Morning Alex," Hatter mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. There was no responce. "Alex?" he asked. He looked up, worried and saw the coat and hat she was wearing on the ground. Hatter panacked. He looked around frantically, and found Charlie sleeping when he promised he would take watch last night. "You can never trust an old man with staying up late," he mumbled as he went up to Charlie. "Charlie," he shouted and Charlie fell out of his hammok.

"Great Scott boy, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Weren't you suppose to be watching Alex?"

Charlie hesitated.

"Well, yes but.........."

"Then why were you asleep?"

"No need to worry boy," said Charlie. "I can summon the dark spirits to find her!" Charlie put his fingers on hes temples and started saying, "Galidune."

"He's definatly lost it," muttered Hatter as he picked up the coat and hat and went to look for Alex.

It took a while, but Hatter finally found Alex in the middle of the woods, asleep. "She's so pretty," he thought as he went up next to her.

"Alex," he whispered. "Wake up."

Alex's eyes jolted opened and gazed at Hatter.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey," she responded.

"You left these at the campgrounds," he said handing her the coat and hat.

"Thanks," she said as she put them on.

"Okay," said Hatter. "So we've got a lot to do today."

"Yeah," responded Alex. "Where do you suppose we start?"

"With the only man we can start with," said Hatter.

Alex looked confused.

"We are going to visit Caterpillar."

"Whose he?" asked Alex.

"He's the leader of the resistance and the one who fortold your prophacy. It only makes sence to try him first."

Alex nodded in agreement.

"Where will we find this "Caterpillar?"

"The mostly liekly place," said Hatter, "the Hospital of Dreams."

* * *

Kate and Wilson were in the city looking for Hatter's Tea Shop. They had asked a bunch of people for directions, but they all pointed them a different way. After hours of searching, they were finally able to find it.

"That's it?" asked Wilson.

"That's gonna be my new home," said Kate. "You know Wilson, I am actually glad you shot Alex."

Wilson paused.

"Okay then. Lets go."

The siblings walked into the Tea Shop to see it running like normal. 10,000 some-odd people yelling teas, a man writing down the totals, and the little Doormouse, sleeping at his podium.

"Dormie," said Wilson but he still didn't wake up.

"DOORMOUSE!!!" yelled Wilson which jolted him awake!!!!

"What is it sir," said Doormouse, thinking he was talking to Hatter. "Its not time for an announcement..........Wilson Heart? What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Hatter. Is he here?"

"He left a few days ago with this person. He said to keep the shop going and that is what I am doing."

"No seriously Dormouse, where is he."

"Anywhere but here. I already told you. He left!"

"Can we still look?" asked Kate. "I really want to see him."

"Look all you want," said Doormouse. "But he ain't here." Then he fell back asleep.

"Now what?" asked Kate. "If he isn't here, what will we do?"

"We're going to see Caterpillar," said Wilson. "If he doesn't understand, fine, but we can only try."

Kate nodded in agreement and the two left the Tea Shop just as it was when they came. Loud, busy, and head-ache indusing. William finally understood why Hatter had his private room.

* * *

Hatter and Alex were in the motor boat traveling back to the city. They were silent until about half way there when Alex asked,

"Why do you think Wilson was trying to kill you?"

Hatter hesitated. "I really don't know. Hell, if I knew, I would have a reason to hurt him."

Alex laughed.

"Do you think he was just in a swing?"

"Why?" asked Hatter.

"I saw the look on his face when I went down. I think he still cares about me."

"After that trap with the suits and Mad March?" asked Hatter who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Alex nodded.

"Un-believeable!" he said. "After all that you still have feelings for him."

"Hey, I never said I still was in love with him," said Alex. "But I do like him."

Hatter threw his hands up in the air which caused the steering wheel to jolt and send them the other way. Hatter quickly grabbed it and got back on course. The rest of the way, the two were silent.

After a little while, the two got to the city. Hatter helped Alice out of the boat and the two started walking.

"It might take a bit to get to Caterpillar," said Hatter. "The Hospital of Dreams is on the other side of the city."

Alex nodded and the two travled to the top. When they got to the top, they walked to the west. They passes by some people, a lot of tall buildings, and a few other interesting things. It took a while, but they finally got to the hosptial. It was a super tall building, one of the biggest in the city. It was super wide too. Probably as wide as it was high or wider.

"This is it?" asked Alex is a voice that sounded breathtaking.

"Yeah," said Hatter.

"It's so big!"

Hatter sighed. "That's because all those people whose tea goes wrong end up in a big heap of problems. We take them here and try to fix them. It's a long process but it does work."

"How many are there. That are in need of care I mean."

"Actually, not as many as usual. We only have 200 on the waiting list."

Alex made a confuzed and surprised face. Hatter didn't seem to notice. (but if he did, he would die of cuteness!)

"Come on," he said and they started walking. "Keep your mark covered. Don't forget your still my cousin."

Alex nodded and the two entered the hospital.

The lobby was HUGE!!! The whole room was either gold, brown, or golden-brown. It stretched down a long ways, about a few 1,000 feet at least. The floor was a brown-golden tile, and the walls were huge red-brown and gold-brown pillars which read the celing, which was very far up. In the middle of all this was a tiny little desk which was brown. There sat what looked like a nurse. She was fiddleing with her type writer and didn't look up when the two got to her.

"He's on the 15th floor," she said, still not looking up at them.

Hatter thanked her and took Alex to the stairs.

The two climbed a bunch of stairs. It took a whille to get to the 15th floor. When they did, they came across dozens of doors, all leading to rooms that Caterpillar could possible be in.

"Do you know which one?" asked Alex.

"No clue," said Hatter in his brittish accent. "But I have a hunch."

Hatter lead her through a bunch of corridors. Alex could hear a lot of screaming behind them.

"Hatter?" she asked. "What exactly do they do to theses.....patients?"

"Well," said Hatter. "It depends on what their problem is. Like, if it's a harmless one like....big ego, then they just try to shrink it. But if it's one like........Sky High, then it can be tireing and painful."

Alex got a worried look on her face. Hatter saw this and walked up to her.

"Don't worry," he said. "They'll all be well sooner or later. Then they'll either never drink the emtions tea again, or get addicted to it again."

Alex got the look on her face again.

"BUT they rarely ever do," Hatter said as he turned around. "We try to make thier experience hard and difficult so they never drink the stuff again. It's a slow processing plan, but it's working."

"Have you ever been in the hospital?" asked Alex.

"Nope," said Hatter. "Remember who my parents are. If they knew, then they would kill me. Plus, I'm not a native here, but I don't get burnt by the Scarab light. It's complecated."

Alex looked down. The two stood there in silence for a while.

"Come on," said Hatter finally. "We're almost there."

They walked down a little ways further. At the end of a corridor, there were two, big brass double doors.

"I think this is it," said Hatter.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"It's the hospital's library. Books Caterpillar uses to do his work. Mainly history, but also some other subjects that may come in handy from time to time."

Hatter opened the double doors. Inside was a small library. There were books shelves covering every wall, and a few book shelf columns in the room. Over to the side there was an arm chair with a foot rest and a side table with a lamp. Across the room at the other end was a desk.

"Nice place he's got here," said Alex as she walked in.

"Well it looks like he isn't here," said Hatter as he looked around the place searching for Caterpillar. "I'll go look in some other rooms. You stay in here, I'll bring him back."

Alex nodded as she watched Hatter leave.

Alex wandered the library. She found it facinating. The walls were covered in books. The floor was a red-brown. The whole room was filled with warmth and comfort. Alex walked around a bit more and came across a door. The door was dark and black. It was old looking and really didn't suit the confortable, welcoming library. She look at it then walked closer to it. She tired to read the tag on it, but it was all dusty and peeled. She kept on wondering what was inside. After a while of debaitng whether to go inside or not, curosity got the better of her and she went inside.

Like the door, the inside was cold and dark. She stepped in and her footsteps echoed throughout the room. The floor was dark, hard concrete and walls were the same. In front of her were columns like the ones in the other room. Though, these were more dark and chipped. Alex's curosity kicked in again and she walked through the room, curious to see what was on these shelves. There were only three colums in the room. Each one had one end pointing towards the middle and the other one out the other way. It made a sort of star form. Each shelf had a name and year on it.

She went to the first column. The name on it was "Alice" and the date was "1837." A picture also hung from the top. It was the Alice who first stepped into Wonderland. The one in all the books and movies.

"200 years ago," whispered Alex as she ran her fingers through the plauq that had the name and date on it.

On the shelf was a glass orb which was on a stand. The shelf also had a bunch of books, scrolls, and pictures of the first Alice.

"The first legend, like in the books," said Alex as she looked at the shelf a bit longer.

After looking through the shelf a bit more, Alex moved to the next one. This column, again said, "Alice" and the date "2009."

"28 years ago," said Alex as she still scanned the shelf. The picture was of a woman that looked vaguly familiar. She look like she was in her 20s. She had long dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, like Hatter's. She was wearing a pale blue mini dress and red leggins and brown ankle boots. She was very pretty. On her shelf, she also had an orb on a stand, and tons of books, scrolls, and pictures. There was also a purple velvat coat on the shelf.

"What's that there for?" she wondered as she picked it up. It was fuzzy and dusty. She quickly put it down before she tore it or something bad.

Alex travled to the next column. She read the name plate, which was more clear and shinny. It read, "Allison 'Alex'-2037."

Alex took a step back. That was her. SHe shook her head in disbelief and she walked closer. This column had nothing on it, probably because she hasn't made history.....yet. She looked at her column again then started to walk away, when she noticed something glowing in the center of all the columns. She turned to the center and saw an orb, glowing brightly. Alex quickly checked the other columns to see if thier orbs were still there. They all were where she left them, but she did notice that there was no orb on her column. She turned back to the center and walked to the glowing orb. She looked at it, curosity boiling inside her. She slowly reached her hand out and grabbed it. She brought the orb to her face and looked into it. Then, a voice came out of nowhere.

_A group will travel to where help is needed._

_Bones will be craked and flesh will be bleeded. _

_With people who they thought were their enemies,_

_will help them with this task._

_Go to the area most obvious and release the captured. _

_Destroy the harvest farm and kill the causer._

_And in the end, peace will overcome all,_

_And it will last forever long. _

The voice fadded away and the orb dimmed a bit. Alex was confused. "What did it mean?"

"A see you've found your prophecy," said a voice from behind her.

Alex spun around and put the orb down. In front of her was an old man. He wasn't the tallest of them all. He had glasses, brown/grey hair and beard, small eyes, and wore an outfit that made him look like a caterpillar.

"Who are you?" asked Alex as she took a step back.

The man laughed. "Didn't you come to find me?" he asked.

"Caterpillar?" asked Alex.

The man nodded.

"Come child," he said. "Tell my what you think of the Room of Legends?"

Alex looked at him confused.

"This room," he said. "Contains the history of all the legendary oysters that have come into Wonderland. Over here," he said pointing to the picture of the first Alice," is the first Alice that every came here. She's the one who brought down the Queen. Then over here," he said pointing to the 2009 Alice, "is the next Alice. She is the one who stopped the oyster emotion economy for the first time. She also found love here," he said turning to Alex. "She thought she loved the Prince, but ended up falling and marring David Hatter."

"So this is Hatter's mother?" asked Alex as she stepped to the painting.

"Yes," said Caterpillar. "They had a son, Daniel Hatter. He was brought here for safty."

Alex nodded.

"And then we have you. The third generation, the newest prophacy, and possible hero for Wonderland. You see you shelf is empty. That is because you haven't done you work here yet. Once Wonderland is saved, you will have your own little santuary."

Alex was silent for a while. Thinking about what the prophacy said. "Caterpillar?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded.

"Have you fortold any other prophacys?"

Caterpillar chuckled, "Yes I have."

"Name one."

Caterpillar thought for a minute. "There was one about Daniel Hatter that I told his parents before he was born."

"I'm listening."

"Well, it said that until his 20th birthday, he was in danger of being taken by the suits to be the next prince."

"Then why was Wonderland safer?"

"Here in Wonderland, the law is that you cannot become of roality unless you do it by marriage. In your world, the suits could just take him. So his parents brought him to Wonderland to grow up. That's why he is here and not with his parents."

Alex nodded. "I see," she said. "Is that why Kate is always obsessing over him? It is just an act?"

"No, Hatter and Kate met a long time ago and Kate took too much passion tea before, so now she has a long lasting passion for him. It will only go away when she is 30."

"That's sad," said Alex. "So the effects of the emotion tea is dangerous?"

"Extreamly," said Caterpillar.

Alex went silent again.

"Come," said Caterpillar. "There is someone here to see you."

Caterpillar lead the way out of the room with Alex closly behind. The walked out of the Room of Legends and entered the library. There, in front of Alex was.......him.

"Alex," he cried in relief as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "You scared the hell out of me! Never do that again!!!"

Alex pushed away. "You mean you weren't planning on shooting me? Or Hatter?"

"Hell no," he said. "I was trying to aim off key so it looked like I was helping Mad March and the suits."

Alex looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Wilson hesitated. "Alex, yes I am a prince, but I am also a Resistance Insider, like my grandfather Jack. Kate is one to. We were trying to help you get back home, but, well, you saw what happened."

"So the whole mad-man was just an act?"

"Yes," said Wilson and Alex lunged into his arms, hugging him tightly. Wilson hugged her back, with the same strenght.

What no body noticed was that Hatter walked in when Alex and Wilson were in the middle of their embrace. Hatter felt his heart shatter.

"How could she do this?" he screamed in his head. "I thought sence had gotten to her!" Hatter was about to leave when Kate saw him.

"HATTRR!!!" she screamed as she ran toward him.

"Oh god," mummered Hatter as he saw Kate run toward him and started obsessing over him.

Wilson and Alex broke their hug and saw Kate and Hatter together.

"Well," said Alex. "Looks like their...........happy."

Wilson laughed and kissed her on the cheak.

"Now that we have had our reunion," said Caterpillar. "It's time to start buisness."

* * *

**So is the long awaited chapter 7. I am sorry if I don't update for a while. I am going to finish this other story then work on this one. Sorry. But I am almost done with to other one. So I hope you liked it. REVIEWS ARE WANTED!!!!! In this we learn the year is 2037. Sad isn't it. I just thought it would make more sence if I did it like that. You have no idea how long it took. So anyways, I know the 1837 and 2009 year thing is wrong but their was no other way to do it. *cowerds* don't hurt me!!!! LOLZ!!!! I had fun writing this one. I am actually writing this at my dad's work. The rest of my family is at home. I had nothing else better to do so I am writing and texting my friend. *sigh* This has been a good day. So REVIEW!!!!! PLEZ!!!! If not, the story will never end and Random Romantasist 999 will suffer a painful death. Thanks!!!**

**Sighned,  
Logan the Awesome  
The Hatter /\  
-----------````--------------------**


	8. The Final Battle

**Hey peeps. It's me again! Okay, so since I'm not really updating this story, this is going to be my second to last chapter. It was going to be a bit more of a descriptive story, but I sort of gave up on this story. So, try to enjoy it. I'm sorry it it's crappy.**

* * *

Alex, Hatter, Wilson, and Kate were all hidden in the bushes near the Heart's Casino. Wilson was crouching by Alex and slowly put his arm around her. Alex gently shrugged it off.

"Now remember the plan," she whispered. "Kate and Wilson, you're on."

Kate nodded and walked over stepped out of the bushes, giving Hatter a wink on the way, which he rolled his eyes at. Wilson though stayed next to Alex.

"Well, go," she said.

"What's going on with you?" he asked. "Ever since we left the Hospital of Dreams you've been acting all weird."

"I know," she said. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Wilson shrugged then left the bushes. Hatter noticed Alex's behavior around Wilson and went to go see what was up.

"Hey, what's going on? Aren't you glad you're with Wilson?"

Alex shrugged.

"I guess," she said. "It's just…never mind. Come on, let's go wait for Charlie's signal."

Wilson and Kate crawled through the window of the Heart's Casino. They ran down the hall and towards the front entrance where they were going to open the door. Then, Charlie would go send the signal for Hatter and Alex to come through. The siblings made it to the door and opened it to see Charlie waiting there in full armor completely rusty.

"Ready?" Wilson asked.

Charlie nodded then catapulted a huge arrow into the sky.

"They should be here any moment."

"There it is," said Hatter pointing to the arrow that was just launched into the sky.

"Come on," said Alex.

The two safely made it into the Heart's Casino and met up with Wilson, Kate, and Charlie.

"The throne room is this way," said Kate leading them down the corridor.

Everybody followed her with Hatter and Alex rearing the back. As they walked, Alex could sense somebody following them, but every time she turned around, nobody was there.

"You alright?" asked Hatter.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine. It's Just a weird feeling."

The group kept walking down the corridor, but they didn't notice someone sneak up behind Alex and pull her into the shadows. Alex wanted to scream, but couldn't because a hand was over her mouth. She was dragged for a while until she was shoved into a closet. The hand was removed from her mouth and she was staring at a man, not too older than her, give a year.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked the man.

"Shh," he said. "I'm trying to help you."

"Well kidnapping me and dragging me into a broom closet isn't really helping."

The man laughed.

"You were always jumping to conclusions weren't you?" he asked.

"How do you know so much about me?" she asked.

"Well I did live with you for nine years of my life."

Alex was shocked. She looked at the man. She recognized his eyes and goofy smile.

"Marc?" she asked. "Is…is that you?"

"The man nodded"

"Oh my god," she said. "It can't be, they took you."

"Not exactly," said Marc. "They took me and dad but put us to work."

"Wait, dad's still alive?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he's alive and healthy."

"That's amazing," she said. "So how are you going to help us?"

"Let me help you slay the Joker. I know what's happening to the Wonderlanders, and I don't like it. I need to help restore order. The Wonderlanders are people too."

Alex smiled.

"I don't believe it," she said. "My long lost brother and father are in Wonderland. Who would have thought? But, why did they take you?"

"They were trying to find a new King for Wonderland instead of the Joker, but Jack and Duchess Heart were already murdered, so they put us on work in the castle."

"Why didn't they send you home?"

"They didn't want word of Wonderland to get out. I was only ten Alex, not a lot of people can trust a ten year old boy with a huge secret."

"Well, I'm just glad your back," she said.

"Same," he said. "Come on, I want you to see somebody."

Marc grabbed Alex's hand and touched a spot in the wall. Suddenly, the wall started to part leaving a archway that lead into a corridor. The two walked down the corridor and came to a door. Marc opened the door and the two entered. Alex was awestruck at what she saw. The room was filled with huge silver containers that went to the top of the ceiling. Each one had a different emotion labeled on it and was filled with a different colored liquid.

"Ah Marc, I see you brought your sister," a male voice said that sounded very familiar to her.

Alex turned to see an older man standing there.

"Dad," she screamed then ran into his opened arms.

"Alex," he said, hugging her back. "It's been forever."

Alex started to cry. It had been ten years since she last saw her father. She had missed him so much, well, and her brother too.

"Where have you been," she asked. "Mom's been worried sick."

"The Joker wouldn't let me leave," he said. "When we were taken, Jack and Duchess Heart were already murdered so they didn't need us, but the Joker needed a new head of the emotion harvesting department and forced me to stay. I've been a prisoner here, Alex, as well as your brother."

"I've just missed you so much," she said.

"I did too, and your mother. Now listen, you have to save Wonderland. You're the only one of your group that hasn't been discovered yet. Do you know what you need to do?"

"Kill the Joker?" she asked.

Her father nodded. "And Marc will help you if you choke."

Marc fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Alex laughed.

"Dad," he complained like a five year old. "I still have to watch out for my baby sister?"

"Yes," said her father. "In case she chokes."

"Dad," complained Alex. "Do you really think I'll choke?"

Alex's father threw his hands up in the air. "I can't please anybody now a day."

The two siblings laughed.

"Okay," said the father. "You two need to go…now!"

"Fine," said Alex, taking a gun from the table. "Hey dad, when this is all over, can you come home again?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked her father.

Alex smiled and hugged her dad.

"Wish me luck," she said.

"Oh I do," he said. "Just please be safe."

"I will," she said.

"I'm going to release the oysters. I have a few loyal suits to King Jack who are going to lead them back to New York City. Please, kill Joker in the throne room so he'll never know. If you don't and he escapes, he'll have my head…literally."

"I'll try…wait…The Queen of Hearts? I thought she was outlawed."

"Joker brought her back, how else would he be able to put the economy back to the way it was in earlier years?"

"I see," she said. "Come on Marc, it's now or never."

"Can we go with never?" asked Marc.

"I wish, but we can't," said Alex. "Come on, let's go."

Charlie, Kate, Wilson and Hatter made it to the throne room before they noticed Alex was missing.

"Young heroes," said Charlie, "where is Alex of Legend? She isn't here."

Hatter gasped and turned around. Like Charlie said, she wasn't following them.

"Guys, what happened? Where is she? Did they catch her?"

"I don't know," said Wilson. "I didn't see or hear anyone come up behind us."

"We have to go find her," said Hatter, turning around going back towards the front door.

"No Hatter," said Wilson, "we have stick to the plan."

"I'm not going to leave her."

"You have to, if you don't it could ruin the whole operation."

Hatter sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Fine," he said.

"Alright," said Wilson, "Kate and I will go in and distract my father and the court. Hatter, you will sneak up on my father and kill him. Charlie, you keep guard. Don't let anybody in, or out."

Charlie nodded then took his position at the door. Hatter turned and waited by the end of the door so he could sneak in. Kate nodded to Wilson and the two entered the throne room, closely followed by the Hatter.

"Hello father," said Wilson, "I bring great news."

"Oh really," said the Joker. "What news do you bring?"

"Alex, the girl I killed, is the girl of legend."

"How do you know this for sure?"

"I snuck into the Hospital of Dreams and looked up the prophecy. It is for sure that girl."

The Joker smiled a crazy mad smile.

"Perfect," he said. "You have pleased me son, daughter."

As the family was talking, Hatter had been able to sneak up behind the Joker's throne. He cocked a gun and slowly started to raise it up to his head but was soon stopped.

"Grandson, watch out!"

Hatter turned around to see the Queen of Hearts standing behind him. The Joker got up from his throne and turned to see Hatter and his grandmother.

"Why thank you grandma," said the Joker. "Hatter, have you the pleasure of meeting my granny? She was the former Queen of Hearts that gave your pathetic father a job."

Hatter brought the gun back up to the Joker's face.

"Don't you dare insult my family like that," he said.

"I wouldn't shoot that if I were you," said Joker. "If you do, then you would be arrested or even worst, beheaded."

"I thought beheading was banned," said Hatter.

"Oh it was, when my father was king. I was able to bend a few rules and bring it back to legalese."

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh but I would," he said. "And how did he get in?"

The Joker turned to his two children who were both looking at the floor.

"I see you two both have your grandfather's blood. The evilness must skip a generation. Why did you do this?"

"You don't know what you're doing to Wonderland father," said Wilson. "It's slowly falling apart, and what are we going to do when Wonderland is destroyed? Have you ever thought of that?"

"I don't need to be told what to do by my children," he spat. "Take the Hatter, and my children."

Six suits moved and kept a firm hand on Kate, Wilson, and Hatter. The three didn't give up. They kept squirming and trying to get themselves free.

"Let me go," said Hatter.

"Daddy how could you?" asked Kate, trying to pull the daddy's girl act.

"You don't know what you're doing," said Wilson.

"Don't tell me what to do," said the Joker. "Take them away."

The suits nodded then started to walk the three out of the throne room, but the doors opened before they could go through. In came Marc and Alex, guns cocked and pointing at the suits.

"If I were you, I'd let our friends go," said Alex. "I really don't feel like killing anybody today."

"Alex?" whispered Hatter. "Thank god."

Then, all hell broke loose. Everyone had guns and were shooting each other like crazy. Hatter took Alex aside and asked her a few questions.

"Where were you?" he asked. "What happened?"

"My brother found me," she said, "then took me to see my father."

"What did you do?"

"We just talked, but we also released all the oysters, so unless we want the Joker on a mad rage of fury, we have to kill him and the Queen of Hearts now!"

"I'll take the Queen, you get Joker."

"Sounds like a plan," said Alex and the two parted into the chaos

Alex dodged gun fires and falling bodies until she found the Joker, sitting on his throne, shooting randomly like a mad man. Alex snuck up behind him and pointed the gun at his forehead.

"I wouldn't do that sweetie," he said.

"You kidnapped my brother and father when I was nine," she said. "You've practically destroyed Wonderland. You have nothing else to live for!"

"You don't have the guts," he said.

"Stop your crowing!" she shouted.

Alex kept the gun at his head, but still didn't fire it. She knew she had to eventually, but just couldn't do it.

A gun fired, but it wasn't Alex's. Alex watched as the Joker's body fell dead in front of her. In his back was the bullet hole, and standing in front of her, was her father.

"Daddy," she whispered. "What…"

"I couldn't let you live with that on your conscience," he said.

"I could have lived," she joked.

Suddenly, she heard a male yell that came from Hatter. Alex looked over and saw Hatter doubled over and the Queen pointing a gun at him.

"Hatter!" she called without thinking.

Alex shot her gun and the Queen fell dead. Hatter still didn't move. Alex ran over to him and turned him over. His eyes were shut and he was covering his stomach.

"Hatter," she asked. "Are you okay?"

Hatter coughed then slowly opened his eyes. Alex sighed in relief.

"I'm fine," he said. "She just knocked me one in the stomach."

Alex sighed in relief then hugged him.

"I'm just glad your okay."

"Alex, you're okay," said Wilson as he ran up and hugged her. "Oh my god are you okay? Did you hurt anything?"

"Wilson, I'm fine," she said, "just a few cuts and bruises."

"Good, now come on, let's get out of here."

Wilson started dragging Alex out of the throne room and away from Hatter. She wanted to break free of his grip, but just couldn't find the strength to do so. She wanted to help Hatter out. He needed it, out of anybody. She was somewhat relieved when her father helped him up and led him out of the room. As the group exited the castle, Charlie came up to them.

"Can I pull the trigger now, Alex?" he asked.

"Yes Charlie, you may."

Charlie smiled then wobbled over to a huge arrow-catapult. He pulled the leaver and the arrow flew out and landed right on the Heart's Casino.

"Well what do ya know," said Wilson, "his accuracy was actually perfect this time around."

The next day was the day Marc Alex and their father were sent home. Since neither Wilson nor Kate was married, they were the new King and Queen of Wonderland. Alex wasn't able to see Hatter after the final battle. The family was standing before the Looking Glass as a suit was starting it up again. Alex heard the door open and turned around. Wilson Heart came through and Alex smiled.

"Is that your boyfriend?" teased Marc.

"Shut up," said Alex. "Honestly, after ten years you'd think you wouldn't forget the teasing of an older brother."

Wilson approached Alex and took her aside.

"Listen," he said. "Thank you, so much for everything you've done."

"No problem," she said. "Honestly, at first I thought you only wanted me to do this because you wanted to be King."

Wilson laughed.

"Well, it's not as glamorous as many would think," he said taking her hands into his. "Anyways, listen, over this time period together, I have sort of…fallen for you, for real. So, I was wondering…if you…well…"

"If I what?" she asked, even though she sort of knew what was coming.

"Would you…marry me Alex?"

Alex sighed.

"Listen Wilson, as much as I want to, I can't. I can't rule Wonderland, that's just not the kind of person I am. And besides, New York is my home. Wonderland isn't. I don't think I should stay here anymore. My mom would freak, you know, if my long lost brother and father showed up at our place and I wasn't."

Wilson sighed.

"I understand," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry."

Wilson nodded then pulled her into a hug which she returned.

"Ms," said a suit, breaking them up. "It's time for you to go."

Alex nodded then said goodbye to Wilson one last time. The family stepped up to the Looking Glass.

"I'll go first," said Mac. He hopped into the Looking Glass and out of sight.

"Now I'll go," said Alex's father.

Alex was the last one to go. She stepped up to the glass, about to step in, when she heard somebody call her name. Recognizing the voice, she saw Hatter standing at the door.

"Hatter," she called, but tripped on her foot and fell into the glass, trying to remember the last look Hatter gave her before she fell into the glass.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's crappy, but I tried. The battle didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but oh well. This is the second to last chapter. The next one will be the resolution. If you gave up on me after this, I don't blame you, just, don't critisize me in a review. I know how horrible this chapter/story is. My apology. I just wanted to complete it. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Epilogue

**Well, the final chapter. It might be horrible. Sorry if it is. Just try to enjoy it.**

* * *

In seconds, Alex could feel herself falling from the sky. She braced herself for the hard, concrete floor, but never felt it. Instead, she was in somebody's arms. She looked up to see her brother's warm, deep blue eyes that were mostly covered by his long, brown hair.

"Thanks," she said, "but do you mind putting me down now?"

"Oh right," he said, setting her down.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"He already left. Went to go tell mom what happened…well…more like how you found us and what happened. He didn't want us there just in case there was fighting.

"I see," she said.

When they did get home, they could tell everything went smoothly. Their parents were sitting at the kitchen table talking as if their father never left.

"HI mum," said Alex.

Their mother turned and sighed in relief.

"Alex, you're alright!" she said while hugging her.

"Mom, I'm fine," she said. "How long was I missing?"

"Missing? Honey, you weren't missing. The movie should have just ended a half hour ago."

"But…" she asked. Her eyes trailed over to her dad who gave her a wink. She smiled back.

"I'll see you after class mom," said Alex as she walked out the door. She had been back from Wonderland for two weeks now, and her life had basically gone back to normal. Wilson sent over all of Marc's records from his schools he attended in Wonderland so he was able to get a job in a University Lab as an assistant. Alex's dad got a job at a local grocery store that paid well, and Alex's martial arts classes were starting up again. All Alex could think about for those two weeks was Hatter. She really missed him and never did quite get to say good bye.

Class went well, she had Mr. Roberts as her sensei and she did very well. On her way out, she saw a very familiar person working the cash register. She had light blue eyes and long dark brown hair. Alex couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure she had seen her very recently.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hatter," said a voice.

"Hatter," whispered Alex. She looked at the woman again. She recognized the facial expressions, the nose, and the smile. One of her teachers was Hatter's mother. She could see it now. No wonder. Letting her instincts take charge, Alex walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hatter," she said.

The woman turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello Alex," she said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I just had a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you…umm…have a son?"

Alice paused. She looked down and didn't say anything. Alex took this time to explain.

"I've seen him," she said.

Alice looked up, surprised.

"But how?" she asked. "Do you mean you were in Wonderland?"

Alex nodded.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's fine, and safe. I just came back two weeks ago. He's working at your husband's tea shop."

Alice smiled.

"What's he like? Is he like his father?"

"He's the splitting image of him," she said, remembering seeing his picture at one time in her life, "but he has your facial expressions and nose."

"Thanks for telling me," she said. "I really appreciate it."

Alex walked out of the studio into the cold winter air. She shivered and took her gloves out of her bag. She looked them over. They were the gloves that Hatter gave her to were to cover her oyster mark. She sighed, remembering that wonderful memory. She really did miss him. Her mind was so busy in other places she didn't realize that she dropped a glove.

"Excuse me miss," said a voice from behind her. Alex froze. She knew that voice. She slowly turned around and gasped. It couldn't be. "I believe you dropped this."

The man had brown hair and warm brown eyes. He voice had a thick British accent and his smile set the butterflies off in her stomach. She reached out her hand and took her glove and put it on.

"Wait," he said.

He lifted up Alex's chin and looked her over. He stared into her eyes which gave her shivers.

"Alex, is that you?"

Alex smiled.

"Hello Hatter," she said.

He gave another smile, which, again set off the butterflies.

"You didn't say good bye," he said. "I thought…you didn't want to see me again."

"Well, that's not true," she said. "It wasn't entirely my fault. What are you doing in New York?"

"King Wilson let me go through the Looking Glass to see my parents," he said. "I was just on my way to see my mum when I saw you drop your glove and decided to give it back to you; wouldn't want you walking around in the cold with only one glove."

Alex smiled.

"Well, I'm glad your back," she said. "Now, come on, I'll take you to see your mom."

Alex started to turn, but Hatter put his hand on her arm to stop her. He turned her around and pressed his lips on hers. Alex smiled and returned it.

"Finally," she thought.

The two broke apart and looked at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," he said.

* * *

**Well, that was short. Sorry. I know it's crappy, but I tried. Thanks for reading...or trying to read. I really appreciate the reviews. I have a few more stories in mind for this category (better stories mind you) but they won't be out for a while. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
